COMO EN UN ESPEJO
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Deanna Winchester era una chica practica, le encantaban los pasteles de manzana y hacer el vago todo el día, tenía una hermanita menor a la cual no había visto desde que esta peleo con su madre y se escapo a la universidad, sin embargo Deanna no era una chica normal. AU parejas DEANXCASS, CASSXDEANNA, SAMANTHAXBALTAZHAR...
1. Chapter 1: UNA CHICA DIFERENTE

**COMO EN UN ESPEJO **

TITULO: Como en un espejo

PAREJA: Dean/Cass Cass/ Deanna y las que se agreguen.

Disclaimer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la CW y de Eric Kripke o las cosas serian diferente y bla bla.

Advertencias: AU y un poco de Ooc

Resumen: ubicado después de la séptima temporada.

Deanna Winchester era una chica practica, le encantaban los pasteles de manzana y hacer el vago todo el día, tenía una hermanita menor a la cual no había visto desde que esta peleo con su madre y se escapo a la universidad, sin embargo Deanna no era una chica normal, le encantaban los chicos como a todas joder claro que disfrutaba de ellos pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en tener algo serio con alguno de ellos.

**CAPITULO 1: UNA CHICA DIFERENTE**

¿Dean? – dijo un sorprendido Samuel tirando su cepillo dental, si creyó que ya nada les sorprendería estaba muy equivocado.

¿Dónde estoy, quienes son ustedes? – ordeno aquella chica con la mirada ya entre cerrada y tomando su arma con gran maestría - ¿y dónde está Sammy? – termino cargando el arma sin dejar de apuntarles.

Deanna Winchester era una chica practica, le encantaban los pasteles de manzana y hacer el vago todo el día, tenía una hermanita menor a la cual no había visto desde que esta peleo con su madre y se escapo a la universidad, sin embargo Deanna no era una chica normal, le encantaban los chicos como a todas joder claro que disfrutaba de ellos pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en tener algo serio con alguno de ellos.

Solía usarlos solamente para salir de problemas, de sus tensiones ocasionados por su madre o de la constante soledad que aun que ella lo negara invadía su alma, para eso estaban los chicos simple y sencillamente para el sexo para deshacerse de aquella pesadilla que ella solía llamar vida.

Aquella vida que se arruino cuando era niña cuando un demonio decidió que era muy divertido destrozar su casa y convertir en barbacoa a su padre, Mark Winchester murió como un héroe, tratando de proteger a su esposa e hijas, de aquel ser que tras aburrirse un día decidió hacerles una visita, desde aquel día su madre revelo un secreto que creía jamás seria expuesto a la luz, ella era una cazadora y como la mayoría de los cazadores que incursionan en este mundo ella regreso movida por la venganza.

Desde aquel entonces para Joanna Winchester no había otra cosa más importante que detener a aquel ser que había asesinado a su esposo detenerlo y destrozarlo parte por parte sin importarle que con aquello arrastrara a una vida llena de carencias a sus dos pequeñas, el alma destrozada de aquella joven esposa exigía venganza y por muchos años ese fue su móvil.

Para Deanna o Dee como solía llamarla Sammy su pequeña hermanita la vida consistía únicamente en seguir sus pasos, manejar con gran maestría la mayor cantidad de armas, aprender a utilizar a los hombres para siempre tener información y desplazarse como toda una amazona en batalla, sin importar los daños colaterales, ella era así, una chica practica, por eso desde pequeña corto su larga cabellera dorada, aquella que a su padre tanto le gustaba, y había enterrado junto a él, por eso desde joven siempre cuido de Sammy como una madre, tuvo que dejar de ser una niña y madurar, tuvo que dejar de soñar con castillos y princesas para descubrir que en efecto todas las brujas son malas y que aquellos deseos siempre tienen un precio nada agradable, tuvo que perder aquella inocencia y enfrentara a la vida.

Así mientras la mayoría de las jovencitas de 15 años soñaban con ir a bailes y tener novio, Dee tenía que matar vampiros, cazar hombres lobos aprender a sobrevivir y salvar vidas sin importarle que nadie nunca se lo agradezca, por eso cuando todos Vivian en su mundo feliz ella terminaba en algún club restregándose desesperadamente a algún chico para aliviar su estrés, para aliviar su dolor, pero sobre todo para librar aquella soledad.

Con el tiempo el cabello de Dee dejo de ser como aquellas cabelleras de una jovencita sedosas y perfumadas, sus largas piernas se fortalecieron y sus brazos eran tan fuertes como para enfrentarse a un hombre lobo y salir bien librada, con el tiempo Dee dejo de ser una chica y se convirtió en una mujer, buscando desesperadamente a su madre, teniendo que pedir la ayuda de su pequeña hermana.

Samantha Winchester, si pequeña, que ahora que la veía bien ya no era tan pequeña, pero seguía siendo su hermanita, aquella que solía abrazarla por las noches cuando tenía miedo, aquella que le pedía jugar a las muñecas mientras ella tenía que enseñarle a usar un arma, aquella que les abandono para irse a Stamford y convertirse en abogada, aquella a la que en secreto envidiaba.

La búsqueda fue larga y sin muchos avances y cuando por fin la encontraron solo fue para que muriera en manos de aquel horrible demonio, aquel que había asesinado a su padre también se llevo a su madre todo por aquel estúpido contrato y para salvar su vida nunca lo reconocerá pero en aquel momento le odio, le detesto por dejarle para terminar su trabajo, la detesto por abandonarla como sabia hacerlo y dejarle cuidar a Sammy tras aquella horrible revelación, la dejo con la responsabilidad de saber que algún día su pequeña hermanita se convertiría en algo que ella tendría que matar, la odio por que nunca le permitió elegir por sí misma.

Entonces tuvieron que pasar más cosas ella tenía que salvar a Sammy de aquel demonio y de sus torturas, le vio morir y no lo resistió mas Deanna Winchester era egoísta y prefirió vender su alma a perder a su única familia, prefirió hacer sufrir a Sammy a tener que vivir toda una vida en soledad.

Llego al cruce de camino eh invoco al susodicho mas al estar a punto de besar a aquel hombre que le daba un año de vida solamente por su alma, aquello comenzó, una luz la inundo de pronto y todo a su alrededor desapareció frente a ella estaba un hombre bajito de gafas, con el pelo todo desordenado y con una barba que deja ver que no era muy aseado, usaba una bata sobre sus ropas y pantuflas, ok aquello la saco de onda y tras apuntarle con su arma su respuesta le descoloco por completo.

Soy tu padre – dijo con aquella voz llena de ternura – no temas mi pequeña.

Mi padre está muerto y te aseguro no eres tu – cargo el revólver sin pensárselo dos veces.

Lo se, ahora está en su propio paraíso esperando por tu madre aquella que cayó al infierno – le sonrió dejándole ver una blanca sonrisa.

¿que eres? – pregunto un poco molesta sin rastros de todo el alcohol que había consumido para llegar a donde estaba.

Yo soy el todo y la nada, el principio y el fin, el alfa y el omega – fue entonces cuando Dee tuvo miedo, no de sus palabras, ni de que aquel ser lo que sea que fuera le estuviera engañando, miedo por que tras decir aquello una suave luz iba dejándose correr por su cuerpo, atrapándole en un caluroso y reconfortante abrazo, tuvo miedo de aquella sensación idéntica a la que tenía cuando su padre le abrazaba.

Mientes – dijo al borde de sus lágrimas.

Me temo que no hija, y sé lo que tramas y donde para todo esto – le miro acercándose un poco para acariciar su cabeza – sin embargo quiero evitarte todo ese sufrimiento, no puedo dejar que te equivoques, no otra vez.

Quiero a Sammy – susurro limpiándose las lagrimas en la manga de su cazadora de cuero como un niño pequeño que ha sido regañado – quiero que viva.

Y lo hará – le miro con ternura – pero antes necesito de tu ayuda – le miro con dulzura y un brillo que no supo expresar.

¿lo hare si traes a Sam de regreso? – le miro firme sin importarle las consecuencias para ella nada tenía sentido sin su ahora única familia.

Bien por que necesito que te ayudes – sonrió ante la mirada incógnita del otro – a tu otro yo – bajo la mirada al suelo donde no había nada más que nubes, por un momento sintió el vértigo de las alturas – necesito que me ayudes a hacerle entender.

Y antes de poder maldecir por no entender aquella explicación sintió un vacio en el estomago y todo aquel humo comenzó a desvanecerse, teniendo demasiado sueño para su buen gusto.

Pero que mierda – grito aquel hombre rubio tras despertarse junto al pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

¿Qué pasa Dean? – pregunto su hermanito saliendo del baño con el cepillo aun entre dientes - ¿y esa chica? – se preocupo pues cuando se levanto no había ninguna joven en la cama de su hermano.

Yo que voy a saber Sam desperté y esto ya estaba aquí – se levanto de golpe para quedar junto a su hermano.

¿de dónde salió? – pregunto más preocupado su hermano temían cualquier cosa por su experiencia y dentro de el temía tener que hacerle daño a aquella joven que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Sammy – susurro la joven incorporándose mientras se tallaba los ojos para terminar de despertar.

¡Joder! – grito el mayor de los hermanos al ver detenidamente a la joven, o mejor dicho al reconocer aquellos ojos verdes, aquella nariz, aquellas pecas bajos sus ojos y aquel colgante en su pecho.

¿Dean? – dijo un sorprendido Samuel tirando su cepillo dental, si creyó que ya nada les sorprendería estaba muy equivocado.

¿Dónde estoy, quienes son ustedes? – ordeno aquella chica con la mirada ya entre cerrada y tomando su arma con gran maestría - ¿y dónde está Sammy? – termino cargando el arma sin dejar de apuntarles.

Hey tranquila – respondió el rubio levantando ambas manos en señal de paz – la que se apareció eres tu – le señalo.

Dean no creo que debas – le paro su hermano, ante el mención de aquel nombre algo en su interior se removió, aquel hombre le miraba de aquella forma tan característica y entonces enfoco bien y ambos ojos se miraron aquel verde tan penetrante del cazador comenzó una batalla con el verde hierva de la joven cazadora – que tal si bajas el arma y – la voz del segundo hombre se escuchaba a lo lejos pero estaba más atenta a la mirada tan profunda del rubio que apenas si le escuchaba.

Dean – una voz grave y profunda interrumpió sus pensamientos, pues a un costado de ella un tercer hombre se apareció, teniendo buenos reflejos apunto el arma frente al hombre que usaba una gabardina y se encontraba todo despeinado, joder a donde había ido a parar que veía a todos esos tíos tan raros, desecho ese pensamiento y trato de analizar por qué aquel sujeto se le quedaba viendo con la cabeza ladeada tan fijamente, se sintió amenazada, nunca en su vida, aquella donde veía hasta lo más bizarro se sintió tan desprotegida como en aquel momento en el que aquellos pozos de mar la miraban fijamente.

¿Cass? – atino a hablar el cazador rompiendo con aquel intimo contacto entre la joven y el ángel – joder tío si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya – grito molesto por haber presenciado aquella intensa guerra de miradas.

…- el ángel desvió la mirada y se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos y después pronuncio – Dios ha regresado al cielo – y tras decirlo se acerco un poco al rubio pero su mirada se desvió al más alto – hola Sam

¿Dios qué? – pregunto impactado el cazador – así que papi Dios se canso de jugar a las escondidas ¿eh? – aquella revelación hizo pedazos la tensión en aquel cuarto y Dean se dio el gusto de relajarse bajar los brazos y acercarse enojado a Castiel.

¿Dónde está?- pregunto la joven y toda la atención se centro en ella otra vez. - ¿responde o te meto una bala por el culo? – se acerco peligrosamente al ángel, quien la miro con intriga.

Alto ahí – grito el cazador y tras jalar al ángel tras de sí de un solo movimiento desarmo a la joven, no es que ella fuera mala lo que pasa es que el tenia más experiencia – primero deja de apuntar con eso niñata y segundo el único que amenaza aquí soy yo – y tras decir eso se giro frente el ángel – y tu explica eso de que papi Dios regreso.

Tu no me das ordenes – grito la joven muy enojada y de un manotazo le giro para encararla – ¿quién demonios te crees?

Tranquilícense – grito Sam que al parecer había sido ignorado todo ese tiempo – ¿podrías decirnos que está pasando aquí Cass? - miro al mencionado mientras los dos rubios se miraban con odio – ¿sabes de casualidad quien es ella? – le señalo.

Dean

Responde Cass – grito el mencionado, sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Dean – ambos cazadores pusieron los ojos en blanco tras creer que el ángel estaba eludiendo la pregunta pero antes de poder replicar soltó la bomba – ella es Dean, eres tú de otra realidad.

¿Eh? – dijeron los dos implicados, y fue como si un cubo de agua fría les cayera de golpe.

Joder Cass quieres explicarte de una puta vez – entonces toda la atención recayó en el mencionado quien solo camino unos pasos como admirando la habitación.

La miel es saludable – dijo de repente – eh estado recolectando miel otra vez esta vez eh ido a un lugar especial y les eh traído un poco – se hurgo entre sus bolsillos.

Cass

Venia de camino pero Dios me llamo y por eso tarde en traérselas – siguió buscando – pero después Dios dijo que quería probarla y se la di, lo siento chicos iré a buscar más para ustedes…

Para el carro – le grito un desesperado Dean – tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que expliques toda esa mierda.

Ya te lo dije Dean Dios regreso al cielo, está poniendo orden entre todos nosotros y se quedo con la miel que era para ustedes.

Y una mierda la miel – le grito ya muy cerca de su rostro jalando la gabardina – ¿qué significa que ella esté aquí? – dirigió una mirada a la susodicha que no acababa de procesar todo.

…..- Castiel guardo silencio unos segundos y se quedo mirando fijamente a Dean – no lo sé – al fin respondió mirándolo de aquella forma tan característica, que hizo estremecer al cazador y le soltó.

A ver – trato de poner orden Sam – primero que nada ¿cómo te llamas? – se volteo a la joven, pero ella no quería responder – anda tu también quieres saber que sucede ¿no?

Deanna – dijo al cabo de unos minutos – Deanna Winchester – término para cruzarse de manos y mirarlo de aquella forma que solo Dean sabia hacerlo.

Bien – suspiro Sam al menos cooperaba – yo soy Sam y el es Dean Winchester somos…

¿Hermanos? – termino su frase – joder a esto se refería – murmuro para sí pero fue escuchada por el menor que estaba más cerca.

¿Se refería quien? – la cuestiono.

Dios – le respondió de buena gana y es que el tenia un no sé qué, que le hacía confiar un poco, además se llamaba Sam como... hostia puta, si ella era el otro yo del rubio engreído (ella no era engreída claro que no solo aquella copia) entonces él era – Sammy – le miro con felicidad – joder tío hasta siendo hombre eres más alto que yo – y comenzó a reír.

Así que también hay una Sammy chica eh – Dean había perdido todo interés en Cass cuando aquella tía empezó a hablar de su hermanita. – y dime también es tan llorona como él.

Dean – el susodicho le miro con desprecio.

Joder si Samantha es tan femenina y especial, le encanta cuidar su cabello y siempre dice cosas como Dee deja de comer comida chatarra, Dee arréglate un poco, Dee no bebas eso no lo hace una chica – y tras decir eso ambos rubios soltaron a reír como poseídos.

Jajaja lo sabia Samantha – poso su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado – eres toda una dama jajaja – estalló en risas nuevamente.

Pero aun así es muy lista, es la persona más inteligente que hubiera conocido, sabes ella fue a Stamford hasta que… – entonces callo de golpe, "hasta que le arruine la vida, pensó para sí".

Hasta que le pediste ir a buscar a tu padre – termino la frase el más alto por ella.

Mi madre – dijo casi susurrando – Joanna, ella buscaba al demonio que mato a mi padre y…

Está bien enséñamela – la paro el rubio – si eres yo y hemos vivido lo mismo quiero que me muestres la marca que dejo Cass cuando nos saco del infierno – y tras decirlo se levanto la manga para que la joven apreciara su quemadura.

Yo no eh estado en el infierno – dijo con firmeza pasando la mirada de la huella en el hombro del joven a sus ojos verdes.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto Sam tenían que saber de qué época venia.

Estaba haciendo un trato por que Sammy estaba muerta y…- empezó a relatar.

¿Te dio un año?- pregunto Dean.

Sí, pero entonces Dios lo interrumpió y dijo que si le ayudaba la traería de vuelta – se paro frente a ellos, no supo en qué momento se había sentado sobre la cama quizás cuando empezaron a reír – el dijo ayúdame a hacerle entender y entonces desperté aquí.

¿Y eso que mierda significa? – grito enojado el cazador.

Quiere darte una lección – interrumpió Castiel quien había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la joven comparándolos con los del cazador.

Una lección – le grito molesto – que le den, todavía que desaparece y tengo que limpiar su desorden piensa darme una lección – estaba molesto – y que quiere que aprenda de la versión tía de mi.

Esto es importante Dean – se giro a la joven – ¿sabes que tenias que enseñarle?

No – le miro y sin poder evitarlo levanto la mano para tomar aquel mechón entre sus manos – incluso siendo un tío tu cabello es tan sedoso.

Gracias – le sonrió un muy apenado Sam, por que aquella chica era su hermana técnicamente aun así no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado atractiva.

Hostia cuando le tenga en frente le partiré la cara – grito al cielo como si alguien le viera.

Dean no deberías amenazar a Dios – hablo Castiel – tenle respeto – ahora si utilizo aquella voz y porte tan característico que decía soy-un-puto-ángel-del-señor-y-te-puedo-hacer-picadillo-en-cualquier-momento.

Callaos – detuvo aquella guerra silenciosa la joven – primero que nada y ya que estoy enterada de que al parecer tengo que ayudar a mi gilpollas versión macho a no sé que, primero desayunemos y después quiero detalles

¿Desayunar? – dijo un descolocado Sam.

Eso dije Sammy – le miro acercándose unos pasos, total se suponía que aquel hombre era su hermana, así que por qué no llamarla con confianza – y quiero comida de verdad no esa basura que tu sueles comer.

¿Quieres decir ensalada? – le miro descolocado.

No – dio pequeños golpecitos con su dedo índice en su pecho, joder sí que era alto mucho más que su Sammy – una hamburguesa y pie de manzana.

El parecido es impresiónate – dijo el ángel antes de que el cazador se cubriera con ambas manos y se dejara caer en la cama.

Genial pensó él, ahora tenía que lidiar son su yo femenino por qué a Dios se le ocurrió darle una lección, lección sus huevos que ya no estaba en la escuela para que se las dieran. no parecía haber nada que hacer ante la impaciente mirada de la joven que quería desayunar hamburguesa y pie, bueno al menos tiene buen gusto pensó y se levanto para seguir a los que ya le pensaban abandonar en el motel.


	2. Chapter 2: EMPEZANDO A CONOCERME

**CAPITULO DOS: EMPEZANDO A CONOCERME**

**"Hamburguesas: la piedra angular de un desayuno nutritivo". Samuel L. Jackson (Pulp Fiction)**

¿Y bien vas a decirme que tengo que hacerle entender? – le miro molesta la joven cazadora.

Evitar, más bien – le miro aquella pequeña niña de coletas rubias.

¿Evitar que?, ¿qué puede haber peor que el apocalipsis o los leviatanes? – le miro molesta sin aun creerse que aquella fuera Dios.

Créeme – sonrió – hay cosas peores que el apocalipsis – cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y continuo – o al menos para ellos lo es – y tras decir poso su mirada con escrutinio.

Diez días antes.

A ver si entendí todo – les miro interrogante sentados en aquella cafetería tras devorar su desayuno – tu, ósea nosotros después de vender nuestra alma e ir al infierno ocasionamos el apocalipsis y por si eso no fuera poco dejaste que Sammy – poso su mirada sobre el mencionado para después regresarla a su otro yo – se convirtiera en un adicto en la sangre demoniaca y le dejaste saltar en la jaula con Lucy para estar un año encerrado con el – le miro interrogante – y por si fuera suficiente liberaron leviatanes – ahora sí que les miraba incrédula – ¿eres estúpido? – le grito solamente al mayor.

¡Hey!- grito el aludido – lo de los leviatanes fue obra de Cass – recibiendo una mirada incrédula de esta – y no fue mi culpa Sam también fue culpable – se cruzo de brazos como un crio.

Gracias Dean que gran argumento – un sarcástico Sam salió en su propia defensa – mira parece que hicimos mal vale pero créeme en ese momento era la mejor idea y Cass también tenía buenas intenciones – y al parecer del ángel.

Da igual Sammy tú no tienes culpa - le miro cariñosa – toda la culpa aquí es tuya – le aventó una servilleta toda sucia a su clon.

¿Mía? – en aludido se molesto – acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije, no fui solo yo vale.

Eso no importa, tu eres el Mayor, tu tenias que arreglarlo Dean, mama…tu Padre te dejo a cargo de Sammy tenias que evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez – le grito – no debías darle la espalda solo por que se equivoco al confiar en un demonio – se levanto de la mesa para pegarse casi a su rostro – es tu deber cuidarle, siempre lo ha sido, ¿que clase de hermano eres si ni siquiera creer y confiar en tu hermano puedes?

¿Tú me hubieras apoyado? – pregunto incrédulo el más alto.

Claro – desvió la vista y se giro para colocar su mano en su hombro – yo siempre te eh apoyado Sammy, confió en ti y siempre que tienes algo que te inquieta lo hablamos y se soluciona, joder tío si entre nosotras nunca hay secretos – le sonrió.

Eso sí que es inesperado – dijo el ángel que hasta ahora había sido un espectador – la diferencia es sorprendente.

Cállate Cass – le corto un molesto Dean – ¿entonces por qué no le mataste si sabrías que se volvería peligrosa? – le reto.

Ya te lo dije confió en Sammy y ella en mi, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad le conté lo que me dijo mi madre y lo hablamos discutimos y lo solucionamos, a diferencia de ti – le miro molesta – yo si hablo las cosas con ella y no me lo guardo todo para ocasionar problemas.

¿Entonces como lo solucionarías eh? – le grito - como ibas a detener el apocalipsis idiota – cada vez se molestaba mas.

Pues en primera jamás, escucha jamás hubiera torturado almas en el infierno, así sufriera eternamente nunca dejaría que se abriera el primer sello.

Perdona por no resistir quisiera verte en mi lugar.

Yo también, te demostraría que nunca le diría que si al demonio de pacotilla.

Eres una…

Ya está bien basta- grito Sam, llamando no solo la atención de ellos si no también de toda la cafetería – será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y tras que Dean pagara, Sam jalo a la chica quien se tranquilizo al sentir el cálido tacto del más alto y caminaron de regreso al hotel, y ahí siguieron discutiendo sobre que no se hacía y que Dean jamás debió permitir a su hermanito esa amistad con Rubí, ni mucho menos que bebiera sangre de demonio.

Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo y gritándose hasta caer rendidos, ante la mirada atónica de Sam, quien cada que intentaba entrar a la conversación era callado por la chica y abrazado por ella, jalándolo y poniéndolo detrás de ella como protegiéndolo de Dean, quien solo bufaba y seguía gritando, el ángel simplemente se dedico a estar sentado mirando como la discusión se realizaba.

Terminaron en ya entrada bien la tarde, casi sin voz, Castiel se disculpo y antes de que el cazador pudiera detenerle desapareció, la chica parecía sorprendida, a un no le entraba eso de que aquel sujeto tan extraño fuera un ángel, al menos en eso se parecía a Dean no creía fielmente que esos seres existieran, pero estaba tratando de digerirlo, digo, Dios en persona le había llevado a aquel lugar, entonces recordó su razón por estar ahí y que debía apurarse en hacerle entender lo que sea que fuera a su otro yo para regresar con Sammy quien de seguro le estaba buscando o peor aun seguiría muerta.

Se tiro sobre la cama dejando colgar sus brazos por la orilla, sin quitarse las botas ni mucho menos la chaqueta adoptando una posición nada digna de chica, pero ella era Deanna Winchester y las delicadezas nunca fueron lo suyo, durante varios minutos no escucho ningún ruido y cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que se el rubio idiota no estaba, rodo los ojos y se dedico a mirar a la versión masculina de su hermana, quien al no notar su mirada estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras su laptop estaba abierta en quien sabe que, sonrió mientras recordaba aquella forma tan característica del hombre, para después entristecerse por haber perdido a su hermana y por ser el causante de que su sufriera, bueno no era ella, pero si tenían que vivir lo mismo entonces significaría que su Sammy viviría lo mismo que aquel hombre sentado a unos pasos de ella.

Sus ojos se veían cansados, su mirada ya no tenía aquel brillo característico que le caracterizaba, su piel se veía más morena, y su cuerpo mas corpulento, bueno es un hombre eso es normal, pero no dejaba de inquietarle, que tal vez su hermana algún día luciría así, tan apagada, que viviría todo aquel horror y que ella no podría evitarlo, algún día su Sammy perdería aquella sonrisa tan brillante que siempre la animaba, que siempre la mantuvo peleando, y quiso llorar, romper en llanto sobre aquella sabana y liberar su impotencia por no poder evitarlo, y es que aun cuando le había gritado a su otro yo que debía haber algo que pudiera hacer no estaba asegura de que ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Golpeo el cobertor que ninguna culpa tenia y apretó los dientes, empezaba a sentir ganas de ponerse a llorar pero recordó que ella nunca lloraba, al menos nunca frente a los demás, claro que no, el llorar era una debilidad y ya tenía suficiente con que todos la creyeran débil por ser una chica como para ponerse a llorar y parecer más débil, no ella nunca lloraba, ella se aguantaba y desquitaba su ira cortando algunas cabezas o despedazando brujas, nunca llorando.

Quizás en alguna que otra ocasión, teniendo sexo salvaje y casual con algún chico pero nunca lloraba. Dejo de hacerlo por que no podía ser débil, claro que no ella debía cuidar de Sammy y nunca dejar ver que tenía miedo y que estaba perdida, por eso nunca lloraba, por que la que se perdía y temía era su hermana, la que siempre le pedía ayuda era ella, la que terminaba llorando por que algún chico la molestaba o alguien insultaba a su padre saliendo ella siempre salía al rescate y le rompía la cara a quien le molestara, Por que ella siempre era la fuerte.

¿Estás bien? – aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta estaba apretando mas los dientes y estrujando las sabanas.

Claro que si Sammy – dijo ella sonriendo falsamente, tras sentarse sobre la cama y buscar el mando para prender la televisión – solo me aburrí, y tengo sed, ¿tienes cerveza? – le pregunto sin mirarle, pues estaba segura que sus ojos aun estaban humedecidos y no quería que lo notara.

Claro – dijo él y busco la bebida para pasársela y de paso mirarla bien – ¿estás segura que estas bien? – siguió preguntando incrédulo.

No – le miro entre cerrado los ojos – tengo hambre – dijo tajante – ¿dónde está el idiota de mi copia necesito mi nena?

Pues no creo que te lo preste – se rio el – apenas si me deja conducir a mi – se levanto para seguir en lo suyo.

Pues técnicamente es mío también – le miro bebiendo se cerveza – así que exijo mi derecho para usarlo ¿Dónde está?

Ya es tarde – dijo el joven mirando por la ventana – y está oscureciendo tal vez fue algún bar, digo la discusión fue larga y lo puso de malas.

Aja – se bebió la cerveza de golpe – estará intentado ligar con alguien – le miro sonriente – iremos a arruinarle el ligue – le giño el ojo.

No sé si sea buena idea – trato de convencerla pero la chica ya estaba afuera esperándole

Sammy ven o también me desquitare contigo.

Voy – le grito cerrando la laptop y tomando las llaves del hotel, presentía que algo malo pasaría pero no iba a desobedecer a su ¿hermana? Se sintió raro pero técnicamente lo era, además aquella era la que lo había revivido y en aquel entonces su hermanito era muy bromista e infantil, no quería arriesgarse a saber que le haría.

Salieron a toda prisa buscándolo, a los 20 minutos de buscarlo dieron con el lugar donde un bellísimo impala se estacionaba enfrente de un bar, no cabe duda que le conocía muy bien y al ir con su otro yo le fue mucho más fácil hallarle, en cuanto entraron notaron, como el cazador ya estaba en la barra ligando con una mujer muy bella, la sonrisa llena de maldad de la chica se ensancho a todo lo que podía, paso sus dedos por su cabello corto, arreglándolo un poco, se acomodo la blusa negra bajando un poco su escote y después procedió a arreglarse la chaqueta, Sam veía todo esto sin entender que pretendía, pero decidió no intervenir, entonces cuando ella camino hacia su hermano todo tuvo sentido, se sentó en una mesa para admirar mejor el espectáculo anticipando los movimientos de la chica.

Y si aquello fue muy divertido, mientras Dean intentaba ligar con aquella mujer, su otro yo le llego por la espalda y le abrazo acariciando su lóbulo de la oreja y llamándolo cariño, le beso en cuello mientras la otra mujer miraba atónita lo sucedido y un muy congelado Dean no sabía qué hacer, entonces noto como ella le decía algo a la mujer que algo molesta le dio una bofetada a su copia antes de que pudiera defenderse y se marcho enojada.

Entonces ella le soltó y se encamino a la mesa donde estaba Sam riendo.

Joder Sam, ¿por qué le dejaste hacer eso? – le pregunto molesto sobándose la mejilla.

A mí no me mires yo no sabía nada – dijo lavándose las manos.

No seas llorón – se rio la joven – nos abandonaste y te viniste a ligar con un tía sin chiste – haciendo una seña a la camarera para que ordenara algo que comer – ahora si comamos en familia – tras decirlo se echo a reír.

Sammy solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no cabía duda de que aquella chica era idéntica a su deán antes de todo ese rollo del apocalipsis y aquello le parecía refrescante, mientras deán se preguntaba si era así de molesto cuando era más joven pero secretamente esperaba que nunca tuviera que pasar por lo mismo y si tuviera que hacerlo, suplicaba por que tuviera otro final por que no deseaba que perdiera aquella alegría, ni que su Sammy lo hiciera.

Esperaba que ella no pasara por todo lo que el paso, aquello que no le había dejado nada bueno, mas unos ojos azules pasaron como una fugas fotografía por sus pensamientos, y sonrió bebiendo su cerveza, si quizás algo le había dejado de bueno, tal vez y solo tal vez, lo único que bueno de todo eso, fuera el ángel idiota.

Hey pervertido – le llamo su otro yo – ¿en quién piensas? –le estudio con la mirada – aja – le señalo con una papa frita – en sexo.

Acabas de espantarme a una tía buenísima – dijo tras comerse la papa frita con la que el apuntaba- no molestes.

¿Lo hacías? – pregunto incrédulo Sam puesto que conociéndolo le diría que se callara o que no era asunto suyo, pero ahí estaba siguiéndole el juego con aquellas palabras tan típicas de él.

Oye que mas buena estoy yo – dijo regresando su atención a su comida – tío deberías mejorar tu gusto, y se supone que eres yo – le miro reprobatoriamente – yo tengo mejor gusto – comiendo su hamburguesa.

No empiecen con eso por favor – se rio Sammy comiendo su acostumbrada ensalada.

A ver chica lista y según tu que es buen gusto – se inclino levemente para quitarle otra papa frita.

Deja de comerte mis papas – le dio un manotazo – pide las tuyas.

Yo las pago – le miro molesto.

Da igual estas son mías y claro que tengo buen gusto, mira por ejemplo, vez a ese tipo de ahí – señalo a un costado de Sam – esta buenísimo, yo follaria con el ahora mismo.

No jodas – le miro molesto – ese tipo esta sin chiste – dijo sonriendo – eso no es buen gusto, incluso Cass tiene mejor cuerpo que ese tío que…- entonces callo y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho inconscientemente, por que en cuanto volteo a ver aquel sujeto no le pareció tan atractivo, digo su ángel estaba mucho mejor que él, mas sus palabras ya habían sido dichas y escuchadas por un Sam que se atragantaba con lechuga y una sonriente copia suya – digo, incluso Cass que es un tío súper raro llama más atención que ese – trato de componerle.

Me sorprende que defiendas tan bien a tu angelito – entre cerro sus ojos – ¿eres gay? - Pregunto sin pelos en la lengua, Sam volvió a atragantarse ahora con su bebida y a él casi se le cae la botella entre sus dedos.

¿Estás de coña? – le pregunto molesto – estaba ligando con una tía hace unos momentos y ¿dices que soy gay?

Bueno – levanto su hamburguesa acercándose un poco – eres bi.

Serás…- pero en lugar de insultarla hizo algo peor y le planto una mordida a su comida como un tiburón.

Oye – le grito – bien lo entendí eres muy macho – rodo los ojos – y un gilpollas – murmuro por la mordida.

Dean comenzó a reír tratando de ocultar aquel suspiro de alivio que dio cuando la chica dejo de cuestionarle la sexualidad, y es que cuando le dijo gay la mirada azul de Cass volvió a aparecerle en su cabeza y tras decirle bi, se imagino como seria abrazar a Cass, besarlo, lamerle, comerle.

Decidió parar sus pensamientos, antes de que algún accidente sucediera y tras terminar de comer salieron del lugar riendo, ella quiso conducir pero obviamente no le dejaron, casi trato de arrebatarle las llaves, pero el otro no se dejo, llegaron al motel y tras ducharse un nuevo problema surgió.

Hey idiota – le grito la chica – a ver si haces algo de ejercicio estas poniéndote gordo – continuo saliendo de lo ducha vestida con una de las playeras del cazador y un bóxer que usaba como pijama.

No estoy gordo – se defendió – es solo que tu eres muy enana – se burlo recibiendo un almohadazo como recompensa.

Dejen de pelear – trato de detenerlo el más alto.

Da igual mañana me acompañaras a compara ropa Sammy, con la tarjeta de Dean – levanto la cartera del cazador.

¿Cuando la haz cogido? – pregunto enojado.

Ja te he ganado idiota – se burlo y luego se metió en la cama de Sam – ahora a dormir Sam ven aquí – le grito.

¿Eh? – pregunto algo incomodo este.

No vas a dormir con Sam – se cruzo de brazos el mayor

¿Por qué no? – le miro molesta – solo hay dos camas, y por si no lo recuerdas somos hermanos… más o menos y dormir contigo me daría grima –hizo una mueca – además Sammy y yo dormimos juntas todo el tiempo.

¿Lo hacen? –dijo algo incrédulo el mayor.

Claro – se burlo ella – yo si quiero y cuido a mi hermanita, ahora Sammy ven aquí – palmeo la cama.

No creo que sea buena idea – trato de negarse.

Samuel Winchester ven aquí en este momento – el tono de voz que uso, hizo que se le helara la sangre el mayor, pues si no se equivocaba aquel era el mismo tono de voz que su madre.

Mientras que a Samuel no le quedo de otra que ir a dormir junto a ella, toda la noche la paso con su nueva "hermana" abrazándolo y al despertar un dulce aroma a manzana lo despertó, suspiro con gran fuerza intentado aspirar con más profundidad aquel dulce arroma, al abrir los ojos una mata de pelo rubio muy cerca de su rostro le dio la bienvenida, al parecer la chica dormía plácidamente en su pecho, cerró los ojos y trato de disfrutar aquella calidez, una vagamente familiar, nunca había dormido así con su hermano, sin embargo le parecía extrañamente familiar que no hizo ningún movimiento por quitarla de encima, una tos le hizo levantar la vista y se encontró con su hermano mirándolo reprobatoriamente, puesto que su brazo estaba abrazando posesivamente la cintura de la joven, se separa tratando de no despertarla pero inmediatamente la joven abrió los ojos, miro sonriente a su almohada de casi dos metros y tras mirar a su copia se dirigió al baño.

Dean le echo bronca por dormir tan pegado a su copia y el solo se defendió diciendo que como chica era muy suavecita, cómoda y olía bien.

¿Estás diciendo que le abrazaste por que olía bien? – le grito molesto su hermano.

Si, huele a manzana – dijo cruzando los brazos – ellas tiene la costumbre de dormir así no le veo lo malo.

¿Estás diciendo que quieres dormir abrazado a mí? - dijo incrédulo

¿Qué? no – se levanto molesto cambiandose – no seas cretino Dean, solo digo que ellas interactúan mas por ser chicas, nosotros no podríamos hacer eso – se coloco su camisa – somos tíos, no podemos dormir juntos y tu no creo que huelas a manzana – susurro.

Claro que Dean no huele a manzana – la voz de un tercero retumbo en el cuarto – el huele mas a canela – continuo como si nada tras aparecerse.

Así que Cass – dijo la chica que seguía vistiendo una camisa del mayor pero ahora con sus pantalones – ¿cómo sabes que Dean huele a canela? – sonrió maliciosa.

Por que su aroma quedo impregnado en la gabardina cuando me la regreso – termino sin más ignorando la mirada de advertencia del mencionado.

Tío – pregunto sonriente el castaño – ¿tu usaste la gabardina de Cass?

Yo creo que dormía abrazado a ella – le siguió el juego la chica.

Claro que no – grito cuando pudo salir de la sorpresa – yo no… solo me la probé una vez… yo no soy gay – dijo por zanjado el tema.

Bien, nadie te ha cuestionado eso idiota – sonrió la chica y después tomo la mano de Sammy – bueno tu y yo tenemos una cita – le giño el ojo – odio ir de compras contigo, pero siendo tío no creo que sea tan tedioso – le jalo del brazo – por cierto me llevo la nena – grito ya en la puerta enseñando sus llaves mientras el más alto no salía de su asombro.

Dean – llamo el ángel a su protegido tras ver como la chica salía del cuarto – ¿dormías abrazando mi gabardina? – termino inclinando un poco la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

Joder Cass – se dejo caer en la cama – ¿también tu?


	3. Chapter 3: TU YO Y MI OTRO YO

**Capitulo 3: Tú, yo y mi otro yo.**

**"Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes". Vanessa Bauche (Amores perros)**

Sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otros, las manos recorrían cada contorno de piel expuesta, aquella blusa salió sobrando y magistralmente fue sacada por el chico, quien no dejaba de besar cada parte del cuello de la rubia, un gemido cruzo el silencio de la habitación y el joven sonrió victorioso de que fuera él quien lo provocara, su mano se deslizo hacia la cremallera del joven abriéndola de golpe, palpando entre sus dedos la hombría erecta le saludaba.

Saliva y sudor se mezclaban en la habitación, aquel típico olor a sexo estaba tomando forma dentro de aquel cuarto del motel, pronto la camisa del joven dejo de existir y este se poso completamente sobre la chica, acariciando su cadera, jugando un poco antes de arrancarle los pantalones y follársela con locura, delineando su forma, sintiendo como se estremecía debajo de el.

Ella revolvía los cabellos, jalándolos indicándole el ritmo que deberían llevar, mientras el mordía uno de sus pezones y lo saboreaba con fuerza.

¡Hijo de puta! – aquel grito les saco de concentración y pronto el joven salió volando a una esquina de la habitación por otro sujeto – maldito imbécil – le grito el hombre – te le vuelves a acercar y te corto las bolas y te las hago comer – le amenazo con un arma directo al rostro.

Dean –grito la chica – levantándose de la cama importándole poco el hecho de estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba – déjale en paz, estamos ocupados – le miro molesta.

Vístete – le ordeno dejando de mirar a aquel joven pero sin dejar de apuntarle – ¡ahora!

No – grito ella mas molesta – no eres quien para ordenarme – se cruzo de brazos.

Sácala de aquí – ordeno el hombre para el cuarto sujeto de la habitación – Cass – dijo mas fuerte ya que el otro parecía no querer participar.

Yo no me voy a ningún lado – pero el mencionado ya había dejado caer su gabardina sobre los hombros de la joven y la jalaba fuera de la habitación.

Y tú… idiota – regreso su atención al joven que se encontraba visiblemente asustado.

Perdón tío ella no me dijo que tuviera novio – susurro con miedo.

Ella no es mi novia idiota – acerco mas el arma – la próxima vez que quieras follarte una tía – cargo el arma – asegúrate que no tenga un hermano celoso – y tras eso le dio un golpe con la pistola noqueándolo.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación el ángel condujo a la joven hasta el automóvil negro, el cual ella había robado justo unas horas antes, la hizo subir en el asiento trasero y el subió en el del copiloto esperando pacientemente la salida del cazador, el cual salió con una cara de haber asesinado a miles, y es probable que el joven no terminara tan bien como debería, peo ella no se iba a preocupar y mucho menos disculpar por su comportamiento era ya el quinto ligue que le arruinaba y apenas si habían pasado unas semanas desde que había llegado, lo necesitaba, claro que si, estaba totalmente en su derecho de tener un buen polvo pero pareciera que su copia se había autonombrado su guardián, ya que no le dejaba hablar con ningún tipo, apenas si se le acercaba un chico este les ahuyentaba con una simple mirada y es que tenía que admitir que el cazador imponía, aquellos años vividos le habían dejado una apariencia ruda la cual les hacia preguntarse dos veces a los chicos si valía la pena arriesgarse por ella.

No hablaron en el camino de regreso, en cuando el cazador entro al auto aventó la ropa de la joven y arranco con rapidez, el ambiente se lleno de tención, y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, la joven se abrazo mas a la gabardina e ignoro la ropa, recordando cómo fue que llego a eso.

El día de las compras se divirtió tanto poniendo en cada bochorno a su "hermano" Sammy, disfruto por primera vez ir a comparar ropa, los rostros llenos de envidia de otras mujeres al verla junto aquel hombre de casi dos metros de altura, riendo y abrazándolo por cualquier cosa, no tuvieron precio, además de notar como él también se divertía al principio o hacía gestos típicos que solamente ella conocía en su sammy cada que la molestaba con algo vergonzoso.

Hasta ahí todo bien si no fuera por que al salir se topo con un chico, el cual le mando una que otra mirada seductora, ella lo noto, lo malo fue que su hermanito también y tras abrazarla y fulminar al joven con la mirada no la soltó en todo el día, quien lo diría que al igual que su sammy este tío era extremadamente celoso.

Lo peor fue cuando se lo comentaron a su copia y esta se burlo una y otra vez de que sammy era un celoso crio, si tal vez no fue tan malo, o al menos no lo fue hasta que tres días después cuando fueron a un bar para "reunir información" ella se había perdido unos minutos, en el baño, cuando Dean se percato de ello y pregunto por la chica, sammy se limito a encogerse de hombros y el ángel a decir.

Acaba de ir al baño, al parecer ella y el sujeto de la barra se entendieron y piensan conocerse mejor – dijo con aquella cara sin expresión – supongo que en eso se parece también a ti – siguió sin darle importancia.

Fue cuando la bebida del cazador le supo a rayos y corrió a buscarla al baño, fue espectacular, como de una patada tiro la puerta del servicio para darle una paliza a aquel sujeto al ver como tenía las manos sobre la chica, quien al principio se sorprendió y es que aquello nunca le había pasado, por suerte Sam minutos después separando a Dean del pobre sujeto y evitándole una muerte segura a manos de un ya bebido cazador, en cuanto se vio separado, el tomo a la chica a la fuerza y le jalo fuera del local, discutieron en el motel el resto de la noche, donde el cazador dejo en claro que no iba a permitirle andarse acostado con quien le diera la gana y ella rebatía con un tu lo haces o hacías que fue totalmente ignorado, mientras Sam intentaba tranquilizar a ambos siendo callado solamente.

Esa fue la primera vez que le arruinarían un polvo, por esa razón aquella noche había robado el impala.

Regresaron apenas de una cacería la chica les invito a beber y pasarla bien, joder que ni en tu propio clon podías confiar, ya que al parecer ella había puesto algo en la bebida y en pocos minutos el cazador y su hermanito estaban demasiado confundidos y con sueño, sonrió al notar como su plan había funcionado, tomo las llaves de su nena y salió de ahí a toda velocidad al bar más lejano que pudiera encontrar antes de que pasara el efecto de la droga.

No tarto tanto en encontrarlo y menos aun en que un chico apuesto se le insinuaron, bebieron un par de copas y tras unas palabras salieron de ahí en su coche, eligieron un motel cercano y pasaron a la acción, sin embargo jamás conto a aquel otro sujeto, el bendito ángel quien no había aparecido en varios días y creyendo que no lo haría esa vez.

Pero no, el ángel llego esa noche a visitar a sus humanos favoritos, encontrando a Dean todo mareado vomitando en la tasa del baño, al parecer no era buena idea mezclar drogas con whisky pero eso estaba vomitando, mientras que Sam estaba acostado boca abajo dormido, el casi no había bebido pero igual le afecto a tal punto de caer dormido como una roca.

Creyendo que habían tenido una celebración Castiel no dijo nada al principio se limito a quedarse de pie junto a Dean en el baño, mientras este vomitaba, Cass le bombardeaba de preguntas sobre el último caso, recibiendo como respuesta monosílabos o sonidos extraños, al final le cuestiono por la chica y fue como si una luz se prendiera en el cerebro del cazador, quien le pidió ayudarle con su dolor, él no dudo ni cinco segundos en aliviar esos mareos y nauseas colocando sus dedos en la frente.

En cuanto el cazador se sintió mejor se levanto reviso a su hermano y maldijo a la chica por haberles drogado, salió hecho una furia del motel solo para encontrarse con que su preciada nena no estaba, casi choca con el ángel al girarse bruscamente quien le había seguido en silencio.

Le tomo de las solapas de la gabardina y le acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos pregunto, si sabia donde encontrarla, el asintió después de un segundo y le pidió que le llevara.

Aquello le sorprendió un montón, por que estaba seguro que el cazador nunca pediría algo así si no fuera por que estaba muy furioso y era verdad, podía ver el odio en sus ojos y peor aun las ganas de asesinar a la chica.

Ganas que se evaporaron al aparecerse en la habitación viendo como aquél sujeto manoseaba a la joven, en aquel momento Castiel supo que aquel joven pagaría el enojo del cazador, por eso saco a la chica sin decir nada y espero paciente al cazador.

Cuando regresaron donde Sam este seguía durmiendo y parecía ajeno a todo, mas fue despertado por los gritos de un furioso Dean echándole bronca a su clon, quien solo se limitaba a ignorarlo acostándose en la cama libre.

Desde aquel día ninguno de los tres sujetos despegaban un ojo de la chica, incluso cass se tuvo que quedar a cuidarle cuando ellos no podían estar atentos a ella.

Se sentía una criaja, una prisionera, pero no podía hacer nada la superaban en número y aun que sabía que drogarlos no fue buena idea no se arrepentía y mucho menos se disculpo, ella quería salir ser libre, coño, quería regresar a su mundo donde estaba su sammy y aquel Dios no le decía que tenía que hacer para poder largarse, la preocupación de saber cómo terminaría su hermanita si seguía por aquel camino la hacía sentirse miserable.

Tenía que ver como en cada misión en cada pueblo al que iban Sam miraba siempre con nostalgia a alguna pareja que camina por algún parque tomados de la mano y lo supo.

Su hermanito ansiaba una vida normal, igual a su sammy pero si seguían por ese camino ella nunca la tendría igual que él, y aquello le estaba matando, se sentía culpable por no poder evitar aquella tristeza en sus ojos, por no poder impedir que su vida se arruinara.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que se volvió a escapar aquella noche, sin embargo ahora no iría a follar con algún desconocido como había intentado tantas veces, no esta vez salió hacia un lugar apartado, un pequeño bosquecillo donde los arboles y maleza predominaban resguardando a cualquier visitante.

Bajo del automóvil y tras caminar unos metros grito a todo plumón.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! – llamaba a los cuatro vientos – ¡aparece en este momento y dime que jodidos tengo que hacer! – seguía insultando – ¡quiero regresar con sammy! – sus ojos parecían querer llenarse de lagrimas – tengo que impedir que esto le pase – aquellos gritos iban bajando de intensidad – tengo que protegerle – cada vez eran mas y mas bajos – por favor – suplicaba ahora con las lagrimas amenazando con caer – solo quiero acabar con esto – termino en llanto y es que ya no soportaba mas aquella carga.

¿Por qué será que se te da tan difícil pedir las cosas? – pregunto una niña rubia de coletas – tan fácil que es decir por favor – sonrió con inocencia.

¿quién eres tú? – la chica le apunto con su arma

Tú me has llamado y ¿no sabes quién soy? – sonrió.

Dios – dijo insegura.

Puedes llamarme padre si te apetece – se señalo a sí misma, pero la cazadora solo rodo los ojos y guardo el arma.

¿Y bien vas a decirme que tengo que hacerle entender? – le miro molesta la joven cazadora.

Evitar, más bien – le miro aquella pequeña niña de coletas rubias.

¿Evitar que?, ¿qué puede haber peor que el apocalipsis o los leviatanes? – le miro molesta sin aun creerse que aquella fuera Dios.

Créeme – sonrió – hay cosas peores que el apocalipsis – cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y continuo – o al menos para ellos lo es – y tras decir poso su mirada con escrutinio.

Solo quiero terminar con esto – se cruzo de brazos – dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare – dijo tajante.

Yo solo deseo que mis hijos sean felices – hablo con inocencia la pequeña – que sean sinceros con ellos y que encuentren la felicidad, es lo que todo padre desea – sonrió – han superado muchas trabas y algunas de ellas se pudieron evitar si hubieran sido sinceros – agacho la cabeza – por eso creo que se lo merecen.

¿De qué demonios hablas? – se acerco un poco- ¿de quién hablas?

De mis hijos… todos en este mundo son mis hijos

¿Bien ayudare a todo el mundo? – dijo molesta.

Es imposible ayudarlos a todos – sonrió la pequeña – por ahora deseo la felicidad de aquellos que más se lo merecen – sonrió – tu otro yo, y su hermanito pequeño.

¿Estás diciendo que quieres que les busque novia? – la miro incrédula – ya están algo grandecitos para encontrarla – bufo – por si no lo has notado son cazadores, en esta vida las relaciones no funcionan.

Estas equivocada – sonrió la pequeña jugando con sus pies – ellos ya tiene a ese alguien especial, solo necesitan verlo – se rio la pequeña – y ese mi niña es tu trabajo – se acerco y le abraso a la altura de su cintura – abre sus ojos, y ayúdales a ver lo que es obvio para todo el mundo – y tras decir esto desapareció.

"Genial", pensó para si ahora tenía que andar buscándoles la novia a esos dos sujetos, regreso con más dudas y problemas que con los que salió, llego al motel sin hacer ruido y le extraño que ninguno de los dos le extrañara en especial su almohada viviente de dos metros que ni sintió su ausencia, no sabía que el mismo dios había propiciado su encuentro de que otra manera si no aquel ángel no pudo hacer nada por encontrarlos aquel día.

Hey Ccass – saludo contento el cazador tras haber dormido como nunca - ¿Dónde estuviste ayer tío? – le dio una palmada en la espalda – seguro andabas buscando abejas y esas chorradas – se burlo.

Dean deja de molestar a Cass – le reprendió su hermano mientras comía su ensalada.

Estaba buscándolos pero… - iba a decir que no les encontró cuando recordó que le habían llamado en el cielo para darle información importante que no debía compartir con los cazadores – pero me distraje con un gato que estaba abandonado – término mintiendo esta vez bien, estar junto a Dean le había enseñado un par de cosas.

Joder tío – sonrió el cazador – ¿no querrás todavía unos de eso bichos eh?

Estaba asustado Dean – se molesto el ángel – necesitaba consuelo y se lo di – le miro algo enojado.

Ya tranquilo Cass – mordió su hamburguesa – solo digo – masticaba rápidamente para tragar – que deberías de dejar todo eso de querer consolar al mundo, mejor prueba – le acerco su hamburguesa.

Los ángeles no comen Dean – se quedo serio, pero con ganas de probarla.

Como quieras, mas para mí – tan entusiasmados en su conversación estaban que no se fijo que aquella chica les ignoraba al igual que su comida, si no fue hasta que ella suspiro.

¿Qué tienes Dee? – le llamo el más alto

Nada Sammy – trato de tranquilizarlo – solo no tengo hambre- ok si ya estaba un poco preocupado aquello le hizo encender sus alarmas.

¿segura? – trato de hacerla hablar – mira que cualquier cosa puedes decírnoslo vale.

¿Cuando me van a dejar follar con un tío en paz? – pregunto para desviar el tema.

Nunca – termino tajante el rubio – así que deja de intentar escaparte – dijo y el silencio inundo la habitación donde ellos comían.

El viaje al nuevo pueblo, ciudad o lo que fuera donde Sam había descubierto algo extraño fue en total silencio, ella sentada en el asiento trasero sin decir ni pio solo suspirando y el ángel a un costado suyo mirando fijamente a Dean.

Sammy miraba todo esto desde el espejo retrovisor, entendiendo que aquello ya no era normal, las miradas que el ángel mandaba a su hermano y viceversa se habían tornado algo incomodas, pero secretamente las envidiaba, tener a alguien tan importante como para decirte todo lo que sientes con solo mirarlo se le hacía apetecible, suspiro cansado de tener esos pensamientos, de desear una vida normal y de tratar de imaginarse que hubiera sido de él si nunca hubiera aceptado ir a buscar a su padre, negó fuertemente con su cabeza, respondiéndose con ello, el nuca hubiera dejado a su hermano y sabia que si tenía esa vida no era culpa de nadie, ya habría tiempo después para pensar en esas tonterías, lo importante ahora era salvar vidas, como su hermano decía, salvar vidas y ayudar a Dee a regresar a su mundo con su hermana.

Dean miraba la carretera sin evitar lanzar pequeñas miradas a su hermano, le vio suspirar y reprimió una burla por ese gesto, regreso a ver a su clon y esta también suspiro, empezó a preguntarse si acaso todos en ese vehículo estaban mal, cuando aquellos ojos azules se cruzaron con él, fue entonces que todo pensamiento que no fuera Cass desapareció de su mente.

Le encantaba tener aquellos momentos con el sujeto de la gabardina, era como si con solo mirarse el ángel pudiera estudiar su alma y estaba seguro que así era, ver los ojos de Cass eran para el como el mismo cielo, de un azul tan profundo y a la vez puro le hacían sentir tranquilo y pleno, sabiendo que podía confiar en él, que nunca le dejaría y que jamás volvería a estar solo, se lo había dicho antes de salir de aquel horrible lugar y él lo creía.

Aquella fue una promesa, una donde no hubo más testigos que la oscuridad y la nada de aquel infierno de lugar, una que juraron en una suplica silenciosa, una que decía que nunca más ninguno de ellos estaría solo.

—

Bueno nena será mejor que te levantes se hace tarde y tienes una misión que cumplir – aquella voz ligeramente inglesa la despertaba de su ensoñación – arriba Samantha.

¿Dónde estoy? – se levanto confundida en aquel catre viejo intentando recordar lo ocurrido – ¿quién eres tú? – miro al hombre rubio vestido elegantemente mientras bebía una copa de ¿vino? – ¿dónde está Dee?- siguió cuestionando.

No hay tiempo para eso levanta tienes que impedir que la puerta del infierno se abra o será el comienzo del apocalipsis – dijo tras beberse la copa y levantarse a servir otra de la botella que se encontraba en la mesa.

¿Apocalipsis? – seguía incrédula vigilando los movimientos del hombre.

Vamos Sammy no me hagas repetirlo – le dio la espalda – levántate y ve a detener al demonio que mato a tu padre o el sacrificio de tu hermana no servirá de nada – más justo cuando se dio la vuelta un balazo le dio de lleno rompiendo su copa, el aludido solo se inclino levemente mirando donde le dispararon – si vuelves a dispararme – amenazado tras aparecer una copa nueva y llenarla otra vez – olvidare que eres una chica y te arrancare la cabeza, maldito mono sin pelo.

¿Que eres? – dijo incrédula la chica por que acababa de dispararle sal y el sujeto no tenía ninguna herida, además estaba segura que acababa de salir de aquella trampa para demonio que estaba en el piso – ¿y dónde está Dee? – pregunto nuevamente apuntándolo con la escopeta nuevamente.

Ella está en una misión de Dios y yo soy un ángel del señor – alejo el cañón del arma con sus dos dedos – mi nombre nena es – sonrió sínicamente - Balthazar.


	4. Chapter 4:Detener lo imposible

**Capitulo 4: Detener lo imposible**

**"El mejor truco que el diablo inventó fue convencer al mundo de que no existía". Kevin Spacey (Sospechosos comunes)**

Aquella mañana parecía tranquila el sol empezaba a colarse por las ventanas de las casitas de aquel pequeño poblado, el frio se sentía en la nariz dejando un delicioso escalofrió en el cuerpo, los niños estaban por entrar a sus escuelas para empezar los deberes, las tiendas y servicios ya estaban abriendo deseosos de que sus clientes entrara en cualquier momento.

Algunos regresaban a su casa tras una larga jornada laboral y otros más simplemente se dedicaban a desayunar en los restaurantes más cercanos, si aquello era tan normal.

Un delicioso aroma a café caliente llego a su nariz, haciéndole babear por una deliciosa taza de aquél tibio líquido, sus manos dentro de su chaqueta trataban inútilmente de mantener el calor que deseaba, recargada sobre aquel vehículo esperando a aquella persona, suspiro fastidiada por el retraso.

¡Dean! – grito aquel sujeto de casi dos metros

Joder - respondió el llamado y salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras aquel ser amorfo le perseguía – corre Sam – siguió corriendo tras el más alto que había salido al igual que el corriendo

¿Con que todo bajo control eh? – le regañaba cuando llegaron a esconderse tras una pared

No fastidies – respondió enojado cargando su arma.

¿Si sabes que no le mataras con eso verdad? – le miro molesto

Tire la lanza vale – se defendió – no podía correr con eso, es muy pesada- se defendió.

¿Cómo quieres matar a la quimera?

Ya pensare en algo – rodo los ojos – lo solucionare vale – cargo el arma y cerró los ojos para pensar.

Llama a Cass – le pido el más alto.

No le llamare, debe estar ocupado allá arriba como para venir a cuidarnos - entre cerró los ojos – y es mi última palabra

Pero no podemos – mas fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de aquella bestia que les perseguía de nueva cuenta.

El cazador salto para enfrentarle vaciando toda su arma en aquella bestia pero como su hermano dijo esto no sirvió más que para enfurecerla, maldijo su suerte y salió corriendo junto a su hermano, aquella bodega abandonada era realmente amplia sin embargo se le estaban acabando los lugares para esconderse y no recordaba donde dejo la maldita lanza que según era la única forma para matarla, intentaron esconderse pero aquella bestia se conocía de memoria el terreno y no tardaba mucho en encontrarles.

Un grito le saco de sus cavilaciones cuando noto que la bestia tenía a su hermano del brazo dispuesto a arrancárselo, trato de acercarse para quitárselo de encima pero fue aventado como un muñeco de trapo por aquel horrible ser, grito todo lo que pudo al ver como su hermano sangraba de donde le tenían preso y trato de buscar lo que fuera para quitárselo de encima ignorando su propio dolor de huesos, localizo un tubo de gran tamaño y corrió a rompérselo en la espalda, logrando que soltara a su hermano pero ahora siento él quien estaba en peligro, aquella bestia clavo sus garras en su hombro para levantarle aquello le hizo gritar fue entonces cuando un disparo cruzo el aire, aquello distrajo suficiente a la bestia para soltarle, aquel proyectil había impactado directo en su pecho provocándole un malestar y se dispuso a atacar a su agresor.

Aquella chica se acerco cautelosa al notar como ambos hombres estaban heridos, disparo toda su arma sin resultados como su predecesor y se preparo para recibir el golpe, mas en aquel momento el horripilante ser fue atravesado por una lanza y cayo inerte al suelo.

Te dije que la había dejado por aquí – dijo victorioso el rubio terminando de encajarle bien el arma para matarle -¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le miro molesto.

De nada – se cruzo de brazos y después de visualizara a Sam corrió a ayudarle – me aburrí afuera y vine a salvar tu culo- ayudo a levantarse a Sam – no puedo creer que seas tan idiota mira como esta Sammy.

Regresaron al motel antes de que empezaran otra pelea tonta, el ángel se apareció minutos después, lo que fue muy bien recibido por ambos sujetos, quien al verlos heridos procedió a curarles el primero fue Sam quien con tan sólo tocarle sus heridas desaparecieron, el siguiente Dean el cual estaba sentado sobre la cama pareció tomarse el tiempo para ser curado por el ángel.

Dee ignoro por completo a aquellos dos, paso de ellos yendo a tomar dos botellas de cerveza le paso una a Sam mientras le miraba preocupada, noto que ya no tenía herida alguna pero aun así comenzó a criticar a su copia, a explicarle lo de responsabilidades y esas cosas y que no podía dejar así como así a su hermanito, tan concentrada estaba que al principio no noto que el otro no le replicara nada, giro su cabeza para ver la cara de arrepentimiento que según ella debería tener al estar callado y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Sentados en la cama estaba el cazador mayor y su ángel, mirándose fijamente, el de ojos azules poso sus dedos en la frente del cazador y pronto toda herida de él desapareció, pero eso no fue lo que le impacto a la chica, claro que no, fue los segundos o mejor dicho la mirada de ellos.

Ya se había percatado de aquellas miradas que parecían platicas mudas pero aquella le pareció demasiada obvia, en los ojos del ángel se miraba la preocupación aquella pura angustia por saber que el otro había sido herido, por no haberle llamado, por no poder evitar que su piel sufriera percance, en la del cazador se demostraba agradecimiento, disculpas por preocuparle, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de explicar que no quería molestarle con cosas banales, que prefería que no le viera en ese estado, que no le pondría en peligro ( aun que supiera que era más fácil que el ángel fulminara a al bicho a que este le tocara) pero sobretodo confianza.

Aquello no hubiera pasado de mas si no fuera por que al bajar la mirada noto como su copia acaricio la mano del ángel reconfortándolo, fue un roce leve apenas imperceptible, el meñique de su mano rozo cálidamente el torso de la mano del contrario ocasionando una pequeña, cálida y amable sonrisa, fue ahí cuando lo supo, que mejor para un cazador que un ángel, quien mejor que un ser sobrenatural para alguien que vivía rodeado de ellos.

Supo al fin que ella tenía que ayudar u obligar a Dean Winchester a aceptar que se había enamorado de Castiel, de un hombre, no, de un Ángel.

¿a ver si comprendí? – hablaba aquella mujer de años – ¿quieres decir que la colt es una llave para abrir el infierno y a menos que lo detengamos saldrán un montón de demonios que trataran de iniciar el apocalipsis? – le miraba fijamente.

Si Bett necesitamos llegar al cementerio y detener a esa chica antes de que abra la puerta - le miraba con urgencia.

Espera ¿además dices que fue Dios quién te trajo y que Dee está cumpliendo una misión para él? – la miro incrédula después de comprobar efectivamente que la chica era humana y no ningún ser sobrenatural.

Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – le miro fastidiada – Allen ayúdame – se giro hacia un hombre rubio.

A ver preciosa – miro directamente a la vieja cazadora – lo que dice la chica es cierto no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a patear traseros muévete.

Allen – le miro molesta- solo digo que esto se me hace muy sospechoso, ¿Quién te conto todo eso? – ambos giraron a ver a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Fui yo ¿ahora van a seguir aquí charlando o se pondrán en camino? – ante sus ojos se apareció un hombre rubio de acento ingles.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – le apunto con su arma el rubio.

Tranquilo, el es Balthazar – la chica le cubrió con su cuerpo – es un ángel – se mordió el labio – parece una locura pero créanme tenemos que ponernos en marcha se acaba el tiempo.

¿un ángel? – pregunto el hombre incrédulo – a mí me parece más un demonio, quítate Sam – le ordeno.

Mira puedes quedarte aquí y ver como empieza el fin del mundo o hacerle caso al "demonio" – hizo comillas con los dedos – vámonos Sammy – le miro fijamente.

Allen, Bett – miro a los mencionados – por favor no podre con esto sola – les miro con sus ojos de borreguito aquellos a los que no se les podía negar nada.

Resignados se dirigieron a toda velocidad al lugar, sin embargo antes de tomar algún vehículo el ángel rodo los ojos, insulto algo sobre su primitiva forma de trasportarse y tomando a la joven del brazo le trasporto al lugar, en aquel momento la chica supo que el ángel le aparecería lo había hecho minutos antes cuando tras convencerle de que era un ángel ella le pidió ir a la casa de Bett la vieja cazadora que había cuidado de ellas, por lo tanto la joven rápidamente tomo a ambos cazadores los cuales llegaron algo mareados por la sorpresa y por el viaje.

Como habían llegado con tiempo y sabían que iba a pasar gracias al ángel pusieron en marcha su plan, cuando la joven morena se presento frente a ellos y se dispuso a poner en peligro la vida del hombre, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, al principio parecía que había salido mal, pero su plan era dejar salir a su madre, sin ella adentro y sin la seguridad de que Deanna fuera al mismo lugar no habría quien rompiera el primer sello, por eso dejaron que se abriera, ya se encargarían de detener a esos hijos de puta que se les escaparan.

En cuanto Balthazar les indico que el alma de su madre salió con su ayuda cerraron las puertas, afortunadamente Lilith no había logrado salir y tampoco muchos demonios molestos, sin embargo eso enojo al maldito que había matado a su padre, cuando quiso vengarse por arruinar su plan aquella mujer poseída por el demonio lanzo lejos a la castaña, el golpe seco que se escucho cuando ella golpeo contra varias lapidas le hicieron tanto daño que comenzó a toser sangre.

Ella era fuerte sí, pero no tanto como su hermana y aquello le tomo por sorpresa, trato de coger la colt para dispararle pero el demonio fue más rápido y el arma salió volando lejos, la tomo por el cuello y alegando que quería verla morir empezó a asfixiara, ella intento detenerlo pero le era imposible, sentía que aquel seria su fin y que ni dios le regresaría cuando una fuerte luz empezó a salir por la boca y ojos del demonio, en cuestión de segundos aquella mujer cayó al suelo sin vida, Sam cayo de igual manera comenzando a toser muy fuerte, mientras levantaba la mirada noto que quien la salvo era Balthazar este le sonrió y dijo algo sobre que no podía cuidarse sola y que si la dejaba morir lo más seguro es que su hermana fastidiara.

Pero aquel gesto ella lo agradeció tomo su mano para ponerse de pie buscando la vieja arma con la mirada, la encontró a unos pasos y entonces vio como su madre o al menos su alma se paraba frente a ella, esta le sonríe mirándole con ternura pero sobre todo con arrepentimiento por la vida que había tomado para ellas, miro a ambos lados para buscar a su hermana gesto que Sammy entendió y le dijo que estaba bien ella asintió y desapareció para ir seguramente a su propio paraíso.

La joven de ojos verdes no pudo si no llorar de alegría mientras veía como su madre desaparecía, el ángel le había asegurado que ella estaría bien, que iría al cielo y encontraría a su padre y eso fue lo último que necesito para abrazarle y darle gracias por dejar que el alma de su madre escapara, aquello sorprendió al hombre quien no se esperaba ese gesto de la chica, pero de igual manera sonrió y tras despedirse besando su mano le prometió regresar cuando ella rezara por él.

Tras regresar a casa o mejor dicho a casa de la vieja cazadora, se quedo unos días para pensar en todo lo que Balthazar le había dicho, el ángel se le apareció y conto a grandes rasgos lo que pasaría si las puertas se abrían, decidida y curiosa por saber exactamente qué era lo que pasaría llamo al ángel, un batir de alas pronto la sorprende y sentado sobre un sofá en aquella habitación se encontraba el susodicho.

Al principio el ángel se negó a decir algo alegando que ese no era su trabajo pero tras ser convencido por la chica, y es que de verdad podía ser muy insistente cuando quería, le dijo mas, le comento de cómo Dee hubiera vendido su alma de cómo este ultimo año pasarían buscando a Lilith para detener el contrato y como serviría de nada, le dijo como su hermana iría al infierno y que lo más seguro es que mandaran a un ángel a sacarla ya que esta rompiera el primer sello, le conto sobre los sellos restantes, sobre como ellas eran piezas claves para la lucha de cómo es que Sammy se volvería bebedora de sangre demoniaca lo que ocasionaría la pérdida de su alma.

Balthazar fue muy listo y también decidió saltarse muchas cosas, como lo de Castiel, o incluso que ellas podrían ser los recipientes de sus hermanos, eso lo dejo de lado puesto que ambos aun seguían en la jaula y para poder sacarlos, Sammy tenía que abrirla como lo hizo el Sam de su realidad.

Entonces la chica pregunto por su hermana, el ángel al principio huyo de la pregunta desapareciendo, pero no sabía que Samantha Winchester era más terca aun que su hermana.

Después de un merecido descanso Samantha decidió salir a perseguir aquellos demonios que estaban libres, al principio la vieja cazadora no le gusto la idea ya que iba por su cuenta y la chica era algo mas inexperta que su hermana pero tras que ella le asegurara que estaría bien subió en el coche de su hermana y arranco como pudo.

Paso varias semanas resolviendo casos un tanto sencillos, algunos casi le cuesta la vida, pero pudo solucionarlo, sin embargo era en aquellas noches cuando mas extrañaba a su hermana, tenían la costumbre de dormir juntas, desde niñas así lo hacían, Dee la había comenzado cuando una noche ella se levanto llorando por que tenía miedo y su madre le había echado de su cama diciendo que tenía que ser valiente y no una frágil nena.

Pero eso era lo que Sammy era en aquel entonces una niña de seis años que solo quería el calor de su madre, mas al verse alejada de esta se metió entre sus sabanas y comenzó a llorar quedito, al principio la pequeña habitación solo se podía escuchar sus lamentos, para después escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, eso le asusto.

Temió que miles de criaturas fueran a devorarle en aquel momento, sin embargo la voz de su hermanita le saco de su error, desde aquella noche Deanna Winchester no dejaba dormir a Sammy sola, sabía que temía y que tenía miedo y era eso lo que las hizo ser tan unidas.

Cuando ella fue a la universidad sintió mucho dolor al dejar a su hermana pero ella simplemente no podía quedarse y vivir aquella extraña vida que su madre quería, por eso les dejo, cuando regreso con Dee por que su novio Jen murió a manos de aquel demonio no se lo pensó dos veces para buscar venganza, con el tiempo dormían en camas separadas pero tras ella tener visiones, aquellas que no le dejaban dormir Dee volvió a consolarle por la noches, le abrazaba y protegía como una niña pequeña, como a una madre, por eso Sammy confiaba en ella, sabía que solía tratarla como a una cría y que apenas si le dejaba hacer algo sola pero no le importaba mucho, tener a su hermana era lo único que de verdad le valía a ella.

Por eso se contaban todo, por eso cuando descubrieron lo de las visiones entre las dos trataron de encontrar solución, por eso entendía que su hermana quisiera vender su alma y por eso buscaría no caer en todo aquello que el ángel le dijo que aria, no ella quería mucho a su hermana y no dejaría que ella sufriera todo lo que le contaron, ella no dejaría que fuera al infierno.

Por eso estaba ahí, buscando pistas para desaparecer a cada demonio existente antes de que ella regresara, por eso intentaba mantenerse con vida y no hacer alguna estupidez que mandara todo al carajo.

Por eso le pidió a Balthazar que se quedara con ella mientras su hermana regresaba, por eso le pidió ayuda y lo convenció de ayudarle.

El ángel al principio se negó pero tras analizarlo acepto, claro que aquello no fue gratis.

Vamos Balthazar ayúdame – le miro con ojitos de borrego – por favor

Ya te dije que no, cumplí mi misión que es o era ayudarte a impedir que se abriera la puerta del infierno lo que pase después no es asunto mío – se encogió de hombros.

No podre sola necesito ayuda y Dee sigue en esa misión, así que o me das a mi hermana o tu me ayudas – le miro molesta.

Que no niña – apareció una copa con vino – lo que voy a hacer será aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad de vivir, así que no gracias.

¿Vas a regresar al cielo? – pregunto inocente

Dije que aprovecharía, no tengo ganas de ver a Rafael – puso los ojos en blanco – no, yo me quedare aquí y disfrutare de los placeres mundanos que puedan brindarme.

Vamos que tienes que perder – sonrió – tu me acompañas y yo te muestro los placeres mundanos ¿sí? – puso aquella sonrisa que lograba que sus hoyuelos se hundieran mas.

Si tanto quieres mi compañía – se acerco a ella- debes pagar por ella – sonrió de lado.

¿Qué quieres? – no se movió ni un centímetro.

Tu alma – sentencio.

Hecho – respondió firme.

¿Así como así? – le miro sorprendido- creí que pondrías más resistencia.

Bueno eres un ángel, que tan malo puede ser vender mi alma a un ángel, digo – entre cerró los ojos – no puedes enviarme al infierno ¿o sí?

Claro que no – con su mano resto importancia – es solo que me sorprende que no lo pensaras ni un momento.

Mi hermana Dee siempre ha hecho todo por mantenerme a salvo – le mira fijamente – y si iba a vender su alma era por mí, creo que al menos debo hacer esto por ella, ayúdame a regresar a todos los demonios posibles antes de que ella regrese y te daré mi alma – termino firme.

Bien nena – sonrió y se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura – ¿sabes cómo se sella un pacto no?

Si – respondió firmemente tomando su cuello para jalarle y fundirse en un beso, aquello tomo por sorpresa al ángel, pero no desaprovecho el acto, se suponía que con un simple rose de labios sería suficiente mas en aquel momento cuando ambos labios se rozaron una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos y el beso se convirtió en uno de verdad, uno donde sus lenguas danzaron juntas y en un compas lento y placentero.

Lo que no sabían aquellos dos es que acababan de empezar algo imposible de detener, lo que no sabían en aquel momento es que cuando Dios se decidió a hacer felices a todos sus hijos en la ecuación también entraban las versiones femeninas de los Winchester, y de no ser por su bendición aquello que se empeñaban tanto en detener no lo haría a menos que fuera por su bien.

—

¿está seguro de esto padre? – pregunto indeciso aquel rubio

Más seguro que nunca – rio mientras miraba aquella escena.

No creo que Balthazar sea bueno para…- seguía incrédulo

Tranquilízate – puso una mano en su hombro – todos merecen ser feliz y más aun si lucharon por salvar mi creación, deberías buscar la tuya también.

Ya eh abandonado demasiado mi trabajo aquí padre y me he divertido lo suficiente – desvió la mirada.

Deja de fingir, a mi no puedes engañarme – se alejo unos pasos – también mereces felicidad Gabriel, y hablo de la real.

Mi felicidad me odia – murmuro lentamente dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde su hermano Castiel acompañaba a los hermanos cazadores, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió cuando aquel castaño rio por seguramente alguna broma de la chica.

Esta vez me asegurare que mi voluntad se cumpla – murmuro aquel hombre con gafas – Rafael – llamo a uno de sus hijos – creo que debemos dejar salir a Lucifer – termino tras un asentimiento del arcángel.

¿Y Miguel? – pregunto indeciso.

El aun debe aprender.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Sigo sin saber cómo hacer aparecer el guion… y son demasiado floja para hacerlo que me dijo una amiga…así que si alguno sabe cómo no seas malos y díganme… por otro lado… les advierto de una vez que eh visto demasiadas telenovelas así que esta historia tendrá cosas muy extrañas…culpen a mi madre ¬¬**


	5. Chapter 5: MI VIDA NORMAL

**Antes que nada queria agradecer sus Reviews grax por seguir esta historia de locura TT-TT les adoro muchas gracias... y para recordarles que Dee y Samantha son las contrapartes femeninas de nuestros cazadores favoritos, sin embargo son chicas por lo tanto algo diferente deben tener ;) **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Mi vida normal**

**"Tan sólo soy una chica delante de un chico pidiéndole que la quiera" (Notting Hill)**

El despertador sonó a la hora ya acostumbrada, sus ojos se abrieron como tantas mañanas, miro a un lado de la cama aquella enorme para una sola persona y nada, estaba sola, sola como desde hace unos días atrás.

Suspiro fastidiada por que no podía acostumbrarse a eso, después de entrar a la universidad no había cosa que extrañara más que dormir abrazada a su hermana, cuando regreso a la vieja rutina ella tuvo que ir a cumplir una orden del señor.

Suspiro tras unos minutos por no tener a su hermana y tras levantarse se dirigió al baño, lavo sus dientes con verdadera dedicación, al terminar abrió el grifo del baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa, un baño caliente era lo que necesitaba.

Lavo su cabello con aquel shampoo aromatizado que había comprado especialmente para ella, recordó el momento en que lo compraba y su hermana le hacía burla pro ser tan princesita como ella solía llamarle, su piel fue lavada por igualmente un jabón perfumado y humectante, al igual que el anterior lo había comprado como aseo personal recibiendo burlas, sin embargo no era secreto que al igual que ella Dee solía usar sus cosas, amenazándola con la mirada si esta decía algo.

Termino su baño a los pocos minutos, este había sido muy relajante, seco su cabello y tras vestirse lo peino con delicadeza, utilizando una crema especial para mantener su volumen y brillo, era una chica le gustaba verse bien.

Un tenue brillo de labio fue colocado de manera cautelosa por sus labios, de igual manera delineo un poco sus ojos, ella no solía maquillarse mucho como hacían las chicas de su edad, recordó otra vez que al igual que su madre Dee no era mucho de maquillarse, y sin embargo solía lucir bellísima, pero ella nunca se había sentido con tanta confianza como su hermana por eso solía maquillarse, no mucho apenas si un poco, pero solía hacerlo para no pasar como la rarita de la universidad.

Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro al recordar que fue precisamente la falta de excesivo maquillaje lo que le llevo a conocer a Jen, un suspiro salió de sus labios ya que no quería recordarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Jensen era un chico popular, rubio y aun que lo dudara era más alto que ella, algo genial ya que ella solía ser más alta que las chicas normales, lo que al parecer intimidaba mucho a los chicos, al principio no entendía de donde salió aquello si sus padres eran de estatura media, pero tras enterarse que todo era gracias a la sangre de aquel odioso demonio, deseo jamás haberlo sabido.

Sin desviarnos del tema Jensen era el novio ideal, era atento, cariñoso y respetuoso, para cuando Dee fue a solicitarle su ayuda ya Vivian juntos, al fin había conseguido algo de normalidad en su vida, y gracias a ella lo había arruinado.

Aun seguía culpándose por la muerte de Jen después de todo lo único que hizo mal fue amarle, su ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pensar en cómo murió le ponía mal, acababa de regresar de aquella aventura con su hermana y estaba dispuesta a quedarse con Jen incluso pensaba esa misma noche decirle toda la verdad, contarle sobre su pasado de cazadora y el por qué desea tener una vida normal.

Sin embargo nada mas al cruzar aquel umbral supo que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente era pesado, sombrío y tras recostarse sobre aquella cama le vio, fue la escena más horripilante que su cerebro quería olvidar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar aquella escena, de ver los ojos llenos de terror en su novio, de olor su carne arder en el fuego abrazador y de escuchar aquel grito.

Su respiración pronto se volvió agitada, recordar aquel momento de su vida era lo peor que le podía pasar, eso y la muerte de su madre.

Camino por la habitación intentando olvidarse de aquellos recuerdos, intentando alejarlos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente, arreglo sus cosas buscando su laptop y su arma para emprender su viaje.

-Hey cariño – una voz ya algo familia le llego tras de sí – lista para irnos, eh descubierto el escondite de aquel demonio

-¿De Roy? – le pregunto sonriente – ¿el chico que tiene ese cuchillo mata demonios? – le miraba divertida.

-Correcto cariño – le sonrió de igual manera – pero esta vez te pediré algo mucho más interesante que ir en a un prostíbulo.

-Balthazar – dijo con falso enojo – no me puedes obligar a cumplir tus tontos caprichos – se cruzo de brazos.

-Te recuerdo que prometiste ayudarme a experimentar los placeres mundanos – le miro enmarcando una ceja.

-Y lo sostengo – entre cerró los ojos – pero ir de juerga y participar en orgias no son placeres mundanos.

-¿y que lo es? –se acerco a ella.

-Bueno las cosas normales, una comida casera, una buena siesta, pasear tranquilamente por el parque, una cita normal – hablaba mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Eres demasiado aburrida Samantha – soltó una carcajada.

Mas la chica no respondió solo le dio la espalda y camino a la salida azotando la puerta del motel, se subió al coche de su hermana y arranco sin mirarle.

-Vale me pase quizás un poco – el ángel se había aparecido en el asiento del copiloto a los pocos minutos – pero no es para que me abandonaras así – rezongó – se supone que tenemos un trato y tu.

-Eh hecho lo que tú querías durante días – siguió conduciendo sin mirarle – pero tu eres demasiado exigente, dices querer conocer los placeres mundanos y solamente quieres perderte en la locura – siguió sermoneando molesta – a veces dudo que seas un ángel.

-Está bien – dijo algo fastidiado – haremos lo que tu digas – se cruzo de brazos – tendremos una cita - rodo los ojos tras decir esas palabras.

-¿eh? – la chica le voltio a ver confundida - ¿una cita?

-Es lo que quieres no – le miro fijamente - una cita, saldremos y haremos cualquier tontería aburrida que tú quieras – sonrió.

-Yo nunca dije eso – regreso su atención al volante – consigue tu propia cita.

-Sería complicado, todas las chicas que se me acercan solo quieren sexo conmigo – le guiña un ojo - tu eres la opción mas favorable.

-Ah – dijo con un suspiro de decepción sin entender muy bien por que sentía aquello – no voy a salir contigo.

-Anda te divertirás – sonrió – incluso te traeré flores, y de las más hermosas – rio de forma tan natural.

-Idiota – murmuro y siguió condiciendo.

-Supongo que eso fue un sí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo mas en aquel viaje, donde el silencio en lugar de parecer incomodo era de lo mas placentero, llegaron pocas horas más tarde a donde se suponía se escondía el demonio cuya misión era ayudar a Lilith en estos momentos a escapar del infierno, ya que cuando las puertas se abrieron no pudo hacerlo.

Encontrarlo no fue problema, eliminarle tampoco en pocos minutos ya tenían en su poder aquella arma y un demonio muy peligroso menos de que preocuparse, sonriente el ángel se despidió de ella, alegando buscar al siguiente objetivo, dándole un tiempo para sí.

Tiempo que solo fueron como unas cuantas horas, ya que al apenas caer la noche aquel toquido en la puerta la desconcentro de su investigación sobre ángeles.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto toda sorprendida al encontrar a su ángel vestido elegantemente, bueno más elegante de lo normal con un ramo de tulipanes, lo que le hizo sentir aquel calor especial.

-Vengo a recogerte como indican las costumbres humanas – hablo de manera autónoma.

-Ya enserio Balthazar - se cruzo de brazos - ¿Qué pretendes?

-Mi cita sammy – sonrió coqueto – ya lo has olvidado, lo prometiste.

-Creí que bromeabas – bajo los brazos y le miro escéptica.

-Pues ya ves que no, ahora puedes invitarme a pasar y poner tus flores en agua para irnos a la cita o cerrarme la puerta en la cara y romper mi corazón – dijo esto último de manera dramática.

-Eres imposible – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar – más vale que entres antes que me arrepienta – sonrió aun dándole la espalda y buscando un recipiente donde colocar las flores.

-¿Y a dónde iremos sammy? – le entrego las flores tras verla regresar con un improvisado florero.

-Se supone que tu vienes por mi – sonrió – deberías saberlo tú.

-Eras tú la que me enseñaría este tipo de cosas – se cruza de brazos.

-Bien iremos a…- en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo actuar en una cita normal, claro que había salido muchas veces con Jen pero ir a la biblioteca, quedarse hasta horas de las noches estudiando y acompañarse entre clases no eran citas normales – no lo sé – murmuro apenada – yo... no...

-No importa – le corto, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería - ¿solo di que quieres hacer?

-No se… ¿ir al cine? – pregunto indecisa.

-Tranquila por suerte para ti traje esto – y de la nada saco una revista de adolecentes –aquí dice que tengo que llevarte mínimo ver una película y cenar o no se considera cita y que tengo que pagar por todo o seria un desconsiderado – empezó a recitar – esto es muy frívolo sammy – enarco una ceja mirándole.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo – empezó a jugar con su cabello – el cine... estaría bien.

-En ese caso – sonríe tirando la revista – vamos, le tomo de la mano jalándola.

-Espera debo arreglarme – intento zafarse

-¿para qué? – le miro raro – así luces muy bien Samantha, vamos.

Y sin darle tiempo le jalo para sacarle del motel y empezar aquella extraña cita.

Aquella noche fue sin duda la mejor noche de su vida, estar con aquel ángel fue lo más maravilloso que pudiera sentir, por primera vez sintió a gusto, ni siquiera junto a Jen se había sentido así, lo que le causo una gran angustia, ella quería una vida normal, sin embargo aquel ángel no era para nada normal, ni su vida, ni correr cazando demonios, entonces por qué se sentía así, ¿por que su corazón latía con fuerza?, por que al terminar aquella "cita" sintió la necesidad de quedarse a su lado para siempre, después de todo era lo que habían estado haciendo, había convivido tantos días con Balthazar que se sentía a gusto con él a su lado.

-Dios – se dejo caer sobre su cama regresar - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Enamorarte Sammy – sonrió un rubio recostado junto a él.

-¿tu? – grito alarmada buscando su arma, saltando de golpe por aquel intruso - ¿deberías estar muerto?

-Y tú no estar enamorándote de un ángel, pero ya ves – le brindo aquella linda sonrisa tras dejar de comer su dulce – antes de que entres en paranoia te diré que Balthazar no vendrá ayudarte – se puso serio.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – le apunto con su arma, mirándolo por enojo tras mencionar al ángel.

-El está bien – rodo los ojos – pero necesitaba que se fuera para poder hablar contigo – le giño un ojo – no puedo permitir que atrapes en tus redes a mi hermano – sentencio.

-¿hermano?... ¿que eres? – ahora estaba alarmada.

-Dedúcelo tú misma – se metió la paleta en su boca – te daré una pista mi nombre es Gabriel.

En aquel momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y supo que una bala no le haría nada a un arcángel, estaba en serios problemas.

-%%%&&&&%%%

-Dame el rifle – le miro molesta la joven cazadora.

-Ni de coña – se negó el – eres demasiado inexperta tú te quedas en el coche.

-Salve tu culo en tu última misión – se cruzo de brazos – no soy nada indefensa.

-Cuida tu boca jovencita – dijo en advertencia

-No me des ordenes – miro al más alto – tengo que proteger a sammy de tu estupidez.

-A mí no me metan – se excuso el aludido.

-Escucha tu – iba a sermonearla cuando.

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos Dean – le miro el ángel – acabaremos más rápido si tú te encargas aquí y yo voy al siguiente objetivo.

-Cass tiene razón- le apoyo el castaño – iré con Dee, tu y Cass pueden…

-Eso no – le miro amenazante – Cass ira con la cría o puede que la maten – zanjo el tema el cazador – ustedes vayan al siguiente objetivo, sammy y yo terminaremos el trabajo.

El ángel asintió y antes de que la chica pudiera resoplar desapareció con ella, si Dean Winchester hubiera sabido que aquello no sería una buena idea jamás les hubiera dejado ir, si Castiel pudiera predecir que aquella decisión le acarraría mucho dolor, se hubiera negado, si Samuel se hubiera percatado de aquella mirada de miedo en la joven nada de aquello le hubiera sucedido, si Deanna hubiese sido un poco más sincera, no habría más historia que contar.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: que les parece el capitulo eh? por si se los pregunta lucifer si saldra, un poco mas adelante y Deanna y Samantha enfrentaron a Gabriel como bromista sin embargo este seguia siendo hombre, por otro lado escoji tulipanes por su significado, algo que samantha conoce y cree que balthazar las escogio por lo mismo.**

**sin alargarme tanto el proximo capitulo estara de waaaaaa eh esperado mucho para publicar el que viene lo escribi antes de los ultimos tres TT-TT pero necesitaba estos para llegar a el dios les juro que valdra la pena adios y dejen Reviews **

**otra cosa el novio de Sam se llama Jensen... por que me gusta ese nombre y ya que mi prima no le quiere poner asi a su hijo ¬¬ ( maldita) se lo pongo al novio muerto... nada que ver con Jensen Ackles solo tome su nombre XD.**


	6. Chapter 6: SALVÁNDONOS

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios en serio muchas gracias no saben cuan feliz me hacen, ahora si a lo que iba quería aclarar que Dee a un siendo la contra parte femenina de Dean, no olvidemos que es una chica, por lo tanto hice que las emociones le atacaran un poco mas fuerte que a el cazador, no que a las mujeres nos pegue mas eso, pero quize hacerlo para esta chica, ademas asi ayuda al argumento de la historia jeje.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Salvándonos**

**"Nuestro amor es como el viento, no puedo verlo, pero sí sentirlo". Shane West (Un amor para recordar)**

- Ya no lo soporto Cass – susurro con voz grave – ¿y si no puedo cambiarlo? – mientras aquellas lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos – y si aun sabiendo lo que pasa dejo que Sammy sufra – se abrazo a su propio cuerpo – ¿y si no puedo cambiar nada? – el lamento se intensifico.

- Lo harás bien – trato de tranquilizarle abrazando a la chica – se que podrás – beso su frente.

- No puedo Cass – se aferro a la gabardina del más alto – no soy tan fuerte como todos creen, simplemente no puedo – siguió llorando desnudando su alma a aquel ángel.

- Lo sé – le abrazo mas contra su pecho – lo sé Dee, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que eres el ser más delicado y frágil del mundo.

- ¿Lo dices por Dean verdad? – levanto la mirada perdiéndose en aquellos orbes azules – no somos iguales.

- Te equivocas – limpio unas lagrimas – son más parecidos de lo que te imaginas – acaricio su cuello – ambos tienen la misma alma frágil.

- Entonces sálvame Cass – se acerco lentamente a sus labios – sálvanos – y le beso con dulzura, con pasión, con desesperación, le beso de todas las maneras en las que ella sabia besar.

"#$%$#

La luz del mañana no le molestaba aun que ya era algo tarde, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero sus músculos estaban totalmente relajados, se sentía tranquilo y despejado, inclusivamente algo satisfecho, algo calientito y suave se acurrucaba en su pecho, tenia que admitirlo que se sentía muy bien cerró los ojos por unos minutos más aun cuando sabia que el siendo un ángel no tenía necesidad de dormir sin embargo estaba tan a gusto que no deseaba despertar, hundió su nariz en aquella rubia cabellera inmediatamente un dulce aroma a manzana le lleno, aspiro todo lo que pudo y después beso aquellos cabellos con dulzura, entonces noto que su acompañante no dormía pues pequeños círculos eran dibujados en su pecho por finos dedos, aquellas manos no era suaves, como las de cualquier chica, claro que no era rasposas y quizás algo callosas pero aun así pequeñas, quizás sus unas no estaban decoradas con colores ni cuencas llamativas como había visto a la mayoría de las chicas, pero seguramente de no ser un ángel las marcas de estas en su espalda aun seguirían ahí, tras clavárselas la noche anterior, descendió con su brazo hasta llevar a su cintura, aquella era suave, no era tan estrecha como otras, pero era muy delicada, aquella cintura tenia leves cicatrices de cortes quizás de alguna cacería, sabía que su piel tenia recordatorios de algunas heridas pasadas, pero no le importaba, no se había liado con una chica normal claro que no, el había estado por primera vez con Deanna Winchester, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía y antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, suspiro y pidió perdón.

Lo extraño era que no sabía para quien iba ese perdón, para su padre por haber pecado, para la joven por aprovecharse de la situación o para aquel cazador de ojos verdes en el que no pudo dejar de pensar toda la noche, era en palabras fáciles un maldito bastardo

- Yo también lo siento Cass – susurro aquella voz contra su pecho dejando suaves besos en el – no es solo tu culpa – levanto la mirada y pudo deslumbrar aquellas pecas tan características – yo también soy culpable.

Después de descansar un poco más, se levantaron y bañaron para ir al encuentro de los otros dos cazadores quienes les esperaban desde anoche, y tras terminar de arreglarse, después de una última mirada Cass les apareció en aquel lugar donde se verían.

Viajaron el resto del viaje en la nena del rubio, pues tenían otra cacería que empezar, el viaje fue silencioso y algo tenso, diferente a los anteriores donde la chica no paraba de hablar y preguntarle cosas a Sammy o protestar por que no le dejaban conducir, claro que no ahora estaba callada, sin decir nada, escuchando la música que gracias al cielo a su copia le gustaba, se encontraba algo distraída y deprimida, se había acostado horas antes con un ángel del señor y no fue cualquier ángel, digo sabia que el rubio idiota también lo había hecho con un ángel, el problema era que ella lo había hecho sabiendo los sentimientos del ángel para su otro yo y peor aun que este le retribuía, estaba pecando y a lo grande.

Se suponía que Dios le había mandado para arreglar las cosas entre ellos y ella va y se interpone, como si no tuviera problemas para ir y ocasionar otro.

Pero es que su copia era tan necia que no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ambos eran tíos y follarse al ángel de una vez por todas, su vida sería mucho más fácil si fuera así, suspiro nuevamente dejo caer su mano a un costado suyo, dejándola sobre la del ángel sin querer y es que aun cuando había mucho espacio, el solía sentarse justo en medio para observar a Dean por el retrovisor.

En cuanto sus dedos se tocaron ambos se miraron y sonrojaron apartando la mirada de golpe dejando una absurda distancia entre ellos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para cierto cazador que apretaba el volante con fuerzas mientras aceleraba tratando de descifrar aquella reacción en su ángel.

Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado pero nadie dijo nada, se estacionaron cerca de la morgue donde revisarían el cuerpo, y le obligaron a quedarse dentro del vehículo, esta vez no protesto tenía demasiadas cosas dentro de su cabeza como para decir algo, como para pensar en un caso y enfrentarse a un hombre lobo o cualquier bicho que estuviera rondando el lugar.

Se recargo en la ventana y dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, suspiro nuevamente pensando en la locura que cometía cuando la escucho, era como un pequeño susurro al principio, para irse intensificando cuando ella encontró la fuente del sonido, a unos metros de ella estaba una joven con un teléfono escuchando aquella canción junto a otra joven y sin saber por qué aquellos recuerdos le llegaron de repente.

Acababan de vencer a un demonio en aquel lugar, les había costado un poco por que Dee tenía muy poca experiencia luchando contra ellos, por suerte tenia al ángel como su compañero, en cuanto el llego y localizo al demonio le exorcizo y resolvieron el misterio, sin embargo ella resulto herida y tras llevarla a la habitación que la chica tanto se había empeñado en pedir para bañarse después de la cacería, en cuanto llegaron el moreno curo la herida del brazo del al joven y esta se dejo caer sobre la cama, pasaron unos minutos en total silencio y ella se metió a bañar, tras salir, Cass le iba a transportar al cuarto de motel de los cazadores, pero ella se opuso y le pidió de favor escucharle.

Dee no era una chicas de palabras, ni siquiera con su hermanita solía abrirse tanto pero aquel era un ángel del señor por lo tanto creía que al ser un ser tan celestial quizás solo quizás le vendría bien hablar con él.

Le conto sus dudas, sus miedos de perder a Sammy y de no poder protegerla, y sin saber de dónde salió le beso.

Aquel beso fue delicado, único, el ángel le besaba como ningún otro hombre le había besado antes, su boca era delicadamente acariciado por aquella inexperta lengua que no dejaba de probarla a cada segundo.

Para cuando se separaron ambos se encontraban totalmente sonrojados a más no poder entonces sin saber por qué hizo aquella pregunta.

- ¿Lo has hecho antes con una chica? – le pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules.

- Nunca – respondió acariciando su mejilla – jamás eh yacido con alguien mortal o no – y tras aquella revelación la chica paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y le jalo para besarle.

- Genial - hablo cuando se separaron un minuto y al siguiente ya se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas.

Los besos fueron largos y dulces, suaves y salvajes, tiernos e inocentes, todo a la vez, deteniéndose únicamente para mirarse fugazmente y después volver a devorarse, las manos algo inexpertas del alado bajaron peligrosamente a las caderas de la joven para descender mas de lo permitido hasta sus muslos masajeando suavemente la zona, la chica soltó una gemido de excitación que fue bebido gustosamente por el más alto aprovechando para besar su cuello, devorándolo lentamente

En aquel momento por la mente del ángel solo podía pasar una cosa "esto es un error, está mal, estamos pecando" sin importar el hecho obvio de que él era un ser celestial, no claro que no, aquello estaba mal precisamente por que aquella eran Dee era el otro yo de Dean, de su protegido, de quien aun que le costara admitirlo estaba enamorado ¿entonces por qué demonios estaba besando a su yo alterno su tanto amor le profesaba? ¿Por qué no detenía todo aquel error y le contaba lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no hacia ese tipo de cosas con él?

Precisamente ahí estaba la respuesta, por que no podía, por que sabía bien que Dean Winchester nunca lo vería como nada más que un ángel, alguien que le ayuda a matar bichos y demás, para el cazador Castiel solo era un amigo y sabia por su larga reputación que nuca dejaría de verle así.

Podría ser que él fuera un ángel, que aquello solamente fuera un recipiente y que en su forma original no tuviera ni siquiera sexo pero eso no le importaba a Dean, el todo lo que veía era un tío, al cual por mucho que él lo deseara no iba a besarle siquiera.

Y Castiel lo hizo, lo hizo por que en aquel momento en el que la joven le abrazo sintió aquella soledad, aquella misma que debería tener su cazador, aquella que el tenia y solo por eso lo hizo, se entrego al pecado, se dedico a usar a la joven, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella lo hacía también, sin saber que aquello solo dañaría a tres personas más, a el por dejarse besar en aquel momento por ceder a sus deseos, a ella por flaquear, por derrumbarse frente al ángel y enamorarse y al cazador por no ser sincero, por no poder decir lo mucho que lo amaba.

Todos sus pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando sintió como aquella joven jugaba con su dureza con ayuda de su mano, tan perdido estaba que no se percato de lo mucho que estaba disfrutándolo, aquel toque era gentil, cálido, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que algo faltaba.

Sin poder evitarlo aquella mano pronto se volvió más grande, aquella boca que empezó a envolverle se convirtió en la de cierto varón, aquellos ojos que le miraban con deseo le recordaron a cierto experto cazador.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba embistiendo contra las caderas de la joven, le besa, le mordía, deleitándose con sus gemidos, acelerando cada que esta se lo pedía, cada que sus uñas se enterraban más en su espalda, en sus hombros, cada que su nombre salía de sus labios.

Beso sus labios por última vez antes de estallar en el éxtasis del orgasmo sin poder evitarlo los ojos esmeralda de su protegido le vinieron a la mente y aquello fue suficiente para hacerle llegar, para tocar la gloria con tan solo una mirada.

Decir que se sintió falta después de aquello es poco, pero como buen ángel del señor, si es que todavía se le podía considerar uno, se limito a abrazar a la chica a besar su frente mientras ella rompía en llanto a causa del mismo dolor que él, se limito a hacer lo que mejor hacia, le dio consuelo no le soltó en toda la noche, no le dejo pues ella seguía siendo una parte de su cazador.

Un golpe en la ventanilla del vehículo le hizo regresar a la realidad, todos aquellos recuerdos le carcomían el alma, se suponía que tenía que unir a su copia con el ángel y sin poder evitarlo va y se acuesta con él, genial lo estaba haciendo de fabula.

%&%$$

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – le miro molesto un rubio.

- ¿tú? – le apunto con su arma - ¿Dónde está Dean?

- Relájate cariño – rodo los ojos y camino por aquel muelle – que aburridos sueños los tuyos.

- ¿estoy soñando? – miro a su alrededor y efectivamente estaba en un lago pacifico y el arma que sostenía era una caña de pescar - ¿Cómo?

- Escucha eso no importa – le corto antes de que preguntara – seré rápido, padre me ha mandado a decirte que se suponía que unirías a Cassie con el cazador – rodo los ojos – no que te liarías con el… vas por muy mal camino.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué?…. ¿Quién eres?

- Pon atención – suspiro apareciendo un dulce – estoy cansado de repetirlo, soy Gabriel y estoy aquí para supervisar que todo salga como dios manda – le miro fijamente – ahora resuelve el problema y deja de tirarte a mi hermano – le apunto con la paleta – o no respondo por tu hermanita.

- ¿Sammy? – dijo un poco desorientada por toda la información – escucha hijo de puta si le haces daño yo…

- Ella está bien… bastante bien diría yo - suspira – Balthazar cuida de ella, ahora sobre lo que hablo…

- ¿Balthazar? – le miro dudosa

- Cállate – hablo enojado – arregla todo esto o yo personalmente dejare caer un rayo a tu hermanita – y tras decir eso la joven despertó.

A su lado se encontraba aquel hombre de cabellos castaños, abrazándole por la cintura, se lo quito lo mejor que pudo mientras buscaba al ángel en toda la habitación, no tardo en dar con el puesto que aquellos ojos brillaban con intensidad entre a oscuridad, su mirada estaba fija en el cazador quien dormía con tranquilidad, no pudo más que sentirse culpable, por interponerse, tenía que arreglarlo y pronto.

Volvió a recostarse pensando como haría para solucionar aquello, hasta que el cansancio le venció.

Y así tras aquel sueño paso días enteros en completo mutismo, buscando la manera de reunir a su yo cretino y el ángel del señor, cosa que no era nada fácil ya que su copia barata no quería aceptarlo.

Tras su ultimo fallido intento suspiro dejándose caer en aquella mullida cama, el ángel que había adivinado un poco sus intenciones se sentó junto a ella y le agradeció, mas le dijo que no importaba, que él estaba bien estando a su lado simplemente, que no necesitaba más, le mintió tras asegurarle que no cambiara aquello por nada.

La joven se levanto y le abrazo un poco quería darle ánimos, hacerle entender que todo estaría bien, por eso dijo aquellas palabras, por eso se arriesgo tanto, por eso le abrazo y beso en la mejilla, sin saber que alguien más miraba todo aquello sin entender que aquello solo era el inicio de una tempestad.

)(/&%$#$%&/(

- así que has ido a ver al mono sin pelo ¿eh? – se burlo de el un moreno

- Rafael – dijo con falsa alegría – ¿padre aun no te deja hacer nada importante?, por eso tienes tanto tiempo libre.

- Tan gracioso como siempre Gabriel – le resto importancia al insulto.

- Solo hago que se cumpla su voluntad – rodo sus ojos – sin poner la vida en peligro de nadie.

- Yo también lo hago… acabo de dejar salir a nuestro querido hermano Lucifer – sonrió victorioso.

- Eso es imposible padre no…- le miro con sorpresa y confusión.

- Él personalmente me lo ordeno – sonrió – veras como él desea que el apocalipsis se alce – sonrió victorioso alejándose del lugar – y esta vez ni tus asquerosos monos sin pelos podrán detenerlo - soltó una carcajada – ya no necesitamos a tu humano, ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo.

- Padre – susurro a la nada encontrándose solo en aquel paraíso desde donde podían observar a los de abajo - ¿Qué haces ahora? – intentaba comprender la situación, mas sus ojos regresaron a aquel hombre que solía vigilar día y noche desde que regreso a la vida – Sam – dijo su nombre como una plegaria para que nada malo le sucediera.

?=)(/&%$#$%&/()=

Dos hombres se encontraban sentados en un banco de un parque uno de ellos, vestía de forma demasiado informal y desalineado, unas gafas cuadradas se podían ver amenazado con caer del puente de su nariz, su pelo y barba dejaban entre ver lo descuidado que era.

El otro no podía ser más diferente, su traje blanco bien arreglado, su peinado bien engominado y zapatos lustrados, sin ninguna imperfección, que podían tener aquellos hombres en común para sentarse tan reducida distancia, que podría ser tan importante para ellos que ahí estaban mirando a la gente venir e ir sin preocupaciones mas allá de sus vidas.

- ¿así que es él? – murmuro el hombre de traje de forma tranquila

- Si – sonrió el de gafas –aun es un niño – regreso la mirada al otro hombre – no sabe que le tengo aguardado algo importante.

- ¿Por qué me confías esto a mí? – dijo con desdén – podría matarle con un solo movimiento.

- Por que confió en ti – le miro fijamente – confió en que seguirás mis órdenes como hasta ahora.

- Yo no sigo tus ordenes y lo sabes – no dejaba de seguir al pequeño moreno con la mirada.

- El bien, no puede existir sin el mal – dirigió su mirada al niño de profundos ojos azules – tú debes saberlo ya, te he dejado libre por una razón, ¿oh es que has repetido tantas veces la misma historia que te la has creído?– se inclino levemente juntando ambas manos para apoyar su cabeza – sabes muy bien por qué te eh escogido.

- Yo no pedí redimirme – su voz tenia fastidio – no voy a dejar de hacer lo que yo hago solo por que tu…

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas - miro como el niño comenzaba a llorar tras haberse caído- quiero que lo sigas asiendo, es solo que necesito tu ayuda, una vez más – se levanto sin mirarle – en diez minutos exactos un autobús atropellara a una mujer en aquella esquina – señalo con su dedo - la mujer es madre soltera, su hijo es ese pequeño de ahí, el quedara huérfano y si no haces lo que te pedí su futuro será ser un ladrón mas, eventualmente se convertirá en uno de tus demonios.

- ¿Y me pides a mí que lo evite? – se rio acomodándose más en aquel banco

- No – aquello le sorprendió creyó que le dejaría ayudar a la mujer –quiero que te encargues que ese niño sea una persona de bien – el otro bufo – que aprendas lo que es estar en mi lugar – regreso a verle - quiero que aprendas más de la naturaleza humana.

- Confías demasiado en ti si crees que lo hare – le miro sonriente.

- No – regreso su mirada a la esquina donde la mujer cruzaba la calle – confió en ti hijo – sonrió – y en que harás lo que te en encomendado Lucifer… llevas haciéndolo todo este tiempo.

Un grito desgarrador cruzo aquel silencio que había dejado el hombre mayor, regreso su mirada para ver como la mujer yacía muerta, cuando regreso su mirada el otro ya no estaba, su padre le había encomendado algo, como aquella vez, como en un precio y lo peor era que al igual que aquella vez no podía decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera a su amado hermano Miguel a el cual se vio obligado a atacar por seguir ordenes.

Por qué Lucifer amo tanto a su padre que incluso se reveló por amor.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: ¿que tal ?... ¿les esta gustando?... o deberia dejarlo por que cada dia escribo mas tonterias de lo normal jajajj XD... y bueno lo de lucifer lo saque de una teoria de por que el angel que mas amaba a Dios se rebelo ante el, la cual me gusta mas ¬¬, ya que se supone que le amaba y le era super fiel, bueno pues hasta aqui todo mas o menos bien... ya van apareciendo mas parejitas y todos felicez... error... les hare sufrir y mucho muajajaja muajajajaj ( si se supone que eso es una risa maligna ¬¬ ) perdon **

**PD: llevo pensando que el titulo del fic esta horrible... sorrysoy pesima para titulos... creo que no se puede cambiar ¬¬ igual se hubiera quedado con el titulo del primer capitulo ¬¬ solo queria que lo supieran.**

**PPD: se supone que las posdatas son cortas... pero no me importa.**


	7. Chapter 7:MI ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA

**Capitulo 7: Mi ángel de la guarda**

**"Dices que quieres morir por amor, pero no sabes nada de la muerte, ni sabes nada del amor" - (Troya)**

- ¿Balthazar quieres explicar por qué Samantha Winchester no deja de rezarte? – le miro con sus ojos color miel.

- Me ha tomado cariño, que mas puedo decir soy irresistible – le sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Bien ahora me podías decir por qué sigues bajando cuando ya ha finalizado tu misión? – le estudio con la mirada.

- Ella también es irresistible Gabriel – bebió su copa de vino – al menos yo no asecho a la chica como tú Gabe – se desquito.

- Yo no acoso a nadie balta

- Oh si claro ¿entonces por qué te la pasas mirando al enorme mono sin pelo cada que duerme? – sonrió maliciosamente – ¿acaso velas sus sueños?

- Yo no hago eso – le dio la espalda – tengo mucho trabajo recuerdas, no puedo andar cuidando humanos.

- Bien ¿entonces no te interesa saber que ya tiene novia otra vez? – miro sus uñas con gran interés – quizás esta si le dure más.

- No lo hará – susurro bajito.

- Oh claro lo olvidaba – se acerco un poco – todas sus novias misteriosamente le dejan, ¿por qué será? – pregunto incrédulo – es como si alguien mágicamente les lavara el cerebro.

- ¿Que estas insinuando Balthazar? – levanto su mirada algo molesto.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de jugar Gabe y te vas a follar al gigantón? – bebió de su copa – apresúrate o cuando lo mires otra vez será tan viejo y estará tan solo y será tu culpa – y tras decir eso desapareció.

- No es tan fácil, el me odia – suspiro un poco.

- Cobarde – su hermano apareció de repente con una caja y se la dio- dásela te perdonara – y volvió a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo cuando abrió la caja y encontró un montón de chocolates y una tarjeta excesivamente cursi – te matare Balthazar y después te traer de vuelta y volveré a matarte – pero luego tras pensarlo mejor – quizás sirva de algo – y tronando los dedos la caja de chocolates desapareció y esta se encontró sobre la cama del más alto – que empiece la cacería – rio llevándose una paleta a su boca.

%%%%%

Todo parecía normal, los pájaro cantaban como nunca, el sol se colaba por las ventanas y su última misión fue exitosa, o si al fin tenía algo de paz o relativa paz como quieran decirlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sam regresaba feliz de ir a compara algo para comer, quizás sea por que aquella linda camarera le sonreía todo el tiempo o tal vez por que tuvo mucha suerte ese día como para no escuchar ninguna discusión sin sentido de su hermano y Dee, la cual últimamente le preguntaba sobre lo que les había pasado, mas precisamente de Gabriel, le pareció un poco extraño que no se sorprendiera mucho cuando le platico que este era nada más que el bromista, y como se había sacrificado para salvarle, sabiendo después gracias a Castiel que el arcángel había muerto por intentar salvarles.

Sin embargo y por muy extraño que pareciera él respondió a cada una de sus dudas con tranquilidad y seriedad, aun que tenía que admitir que cada que recordaba al bromista sentía un poco de pena por él, pena y agradecimiento por ayudarles, obviamente aun le guardaba algo de rencor por matar a Dean repetidas veces y obligarle a vivir sin el por tanto tiempo, pero como lo había arreglado y al final había hecho lo correcto no era mucho el rencor que guardaba.

El creía en las segundas oportunidades y Gabriel gano su simpatía cuando les ayudo a detener a detener a Lucifer, aun cuando muriera en el proceso y solo dejara aquel video de muy mal gusto un escalofrió le recorrió la columna de solo recordarlo.

Aquella tenía que ser la mete mas retorcida que conociera y recordó cuando insultaba y tachaba a su hermano de pervertido, era posible que aquel arcángel lo cual a veces duda que fuera, fuese más pervertido y retorcido que su hermano, suspiro y abrió la puerta de su cuarto de motel solo para llegar en ese momento en el que nunca debió haber llegado.

- Explícate de una vez – un muy molesto Dean miraba a su copia quién parecía algo arrepentida con un Castiel junto a ella.

- Dee y yo – intentaba hablar el ángel – compartimos una experiencia… un tanto intima.

- ¿se acostaron? – les miraba incrédulo, Sam por un instante quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas no se movían – ¿te has tirado a Cass? – ahora miraba furioso a la chica.

- tu lo llevaste a un prostíbulo – se cruzo de brazos.

- Nos echaron antes de que hiciera algo – se excuso el aludido - es un ángel por dios – le miro muy furioso, Sam no recordaba haberle mirado así antes – un ángel virgen.

- Ya no – sonrió con deleite.

- Eres una…- se acerco peligrosamente

- ¿Vas a golpearme? pues hazlo – se le puso al tú por tú – no entiendo Cass es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- Es un ángel – se excuso el – es como un crio, no sabe que es lo que está mal.

- ¿No sé qué es lo que más te molesta? – le miro retadora – el que haya perdido su valiosa virginidad o – sonrió victoriosa –que haya sido conmigo – durante unos segundos ningún sonido se escucho, Dee acababa de soltar una bomba dentro de aquellas paredes.

- Dean – intento hablar el ángel pero fue callado por un golpe que el cazador le propino aun sabiendo que le dolería mas a él.

- Vete a la mierda Cass – tomo su mano ya que aquel golpe le había dolido en verdad – por mi puedes ir y montártelo con quien quieras – resoplo furioso y azoto la puerta empujando a su hermano en el proceso.

- Iré por el –dijo el ángel y desapareció en el acto.

Sam no sabía dónde meterse acaba de llegar y se encontró con aquella pelea digna de telenovela y es que su hermano actuaba como la esposa traicionada por su marido, bien el sabia que de plano Dean sentía algo mas por el ángel que amistad, lo había notado, pero también sabía que este lo negaría miles de veces y que nunca permitiría algo así, iba a darse la vuelta y ver si encontraba a la linda mesera cuando un sollozo le hizo detenerse.

- Lo siento

Fue todo lo que la joven pronunció antes de poner a llorar, Sam dejo las cosas a un lado y se limito a abrazarle con ternura, ella empezó a relatar que se sentía sola, que temía no poder ayudar a su hermana y que no sabía cómo llenar el vacío que toda su vida sintió, que deseaba no necesitaba sentirse amada.

Sam era listo, no tuvo que pensar seriamente cuando ella le dijo aquello ya que su hermano era igual, el también se sentía solo, por eso le dolía tanto perder a alguien, cuando Cass llego a sus vidas o mejor dicho a la de Dean se fue haciendo poco a poco un lugar en su corazón, lo supo cuando vio aquella mirada de dolor tras su traición por abrir el purgatorio, lo entiendo cuando tomo la gabardina para guardarle en el maletero de todos los autos que llevaban, y lo confirmo cuando tras su regreso del purgatorio aquellas miradas decían más que lo que hablaban, su hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado del ángel, lo malo era que no lo aceptaba y su reacción solo le hacía confirmarlo a un mas.

Se quedo ahí abrazando a la joven que pedía ser consolada, hasta que esta se quedo dormida, le recostó con cuidado y después de suspirar un millón de veces se recostó sobre la otra cama, una caja cuadrada le llamo la atención pues tenía un lazo rojo envolviéndole. Con algo de miedo la abrió solo para encontrarse con lo que parecían ser chocolates, tomo la pequeña tarjeta y leyó lo que decía.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al entender aquellas palabras y un sin fin de preguntas le vinieron a la mente, mas recodando que dios regreso al cielo todo era posible ahora.

Se recostó sobre la cama suspirando, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, ahora tenía que lidiar con aquello, tomo un chocolate y deseando con todas su fuerza que fuera veneno lo comió, quizás así se libraba de vivir toda aquella telenovela, cuando el deliciosa sabor a cacao inundo sus pupilas gustativas no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo, aquel obsequio era delicioso, suspiro mientras rezaba temiendo no perderse en la locura de ojos miel.

Aquel automóvil iba a toda velocidad, de ser cualquier persona estaría cometiendo una locura, pero él era Dean Winchester y cometer locuras era su pan de cada día, por eso acelero como nunca, por eso no le importo estamparse en cualquier curva, siguió andando a toda velocidad a todo lo que le permitiera su nena, un aleteo familiar le hubiese obligado antes a girar su mirada, pero no aquel día, aquel en la que odiaba más que nada su destino, aquel en el que detesto tanta sus suerte.

El polizón aquel que había llegado sin invitación se mantuvo en silencio un rato, el suficiente para esperar que el otro se calmara, lo que no sabía era que aquel silencio le hacía enojar mas y mas, que el que no intentara negar nada solo le hacía querer meterle una bala a lo que fuera.

- Dean – después de un largo silencio al fin la voz del ángel articulo palabra – yo...

- No necesitas darme explicaciones Cass- apretó el volante con más fuerza – con quien te la montes no es mi problema.

- ¿entonces por qué estas tan molesto? – le miro sin comprender.

- ¿Es que precisamente tenía que ser ella? – no despegaba la vista de la carretera – hay miles de tías en el jodido mundo y vas y te follas a mi yo alterna – golpeo el volante - ¿Por qué? – grito alterado.

- Yo… ella necesitaba consuelo – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿consuelo? – freno el auto de golpe derrapando algunos metros – ¿estás de coña?... ¿te la follaste para consolarle? – cada vez gritaba mas - ¿acaso vas fallándote a todos los que estén tristes? – le miraba cada vez más molesto –eres un capullo.

- Dean no... yo…- trato de tranquilizarle, no entendía por qué se ponía así – no quiero que te enojes.

- Claro no debería estarlo, con quien te la montes no es de mi incumbencia – apretó los dientes- ¿acaso si me pongo en plan emo vas a dejar que te folle para consolarme? – apretó mas los puños.

- Siempre te eh consolado cuando más lo has necesitado – dijo firmemente manteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿así que lo harías eh? – su tono de voz era normal pero en sus ojos se veía odio puro – eres más puta de lo que creí – y sin darle tiempo de repetir algo mas jalo su gabardina y le planto tremendo beso mordiéndole en el proceso para hacerle sangrar – asiento trasero ahora.

- Dean espe… - mas el aludido volvió a empujarle sin dejarle replicar al asiento trasero.

- Nada Cass – se lamio los labios mientras se deshacía de su cazadora de cuero – no intentes huir o te ira peor – se saco la playera sin dejar de mirarle – vas a "consolarme"- dijo sarcásticamente – así que calla y obedece.

Castiel era un ángel del señor, el podía partirle con un rayo en aquel momento, sin embargo ver al cazador en aquella fase tan dominante le dejo paralizado, sus ojos denotaban puro odio y aquello le desarmo, supo que su protegido le odiaba por acostarse con la joven, y el dolor que sentía en su corazón era más grande que cualquier otro medio para doblegarle, se quedo paralizado demostrado terror, miedo por que el otro le odiase, por que le alejara de su vida, por perder aquella amistad que era lo más importante para él, tuvo miedo de perderle.

Por eso no se resistió cuando el rubio arranco literalmente su camisa, no se inmuto cuando devoro su cuello a mordías, no dijo nada cuando tras arrancar sus pantalones empezó a juguetear con sus pezones erectos, no suplico aun cuando le llamo de formas tan obscenas y denigrantes.

- Cass – le llamo el cazador con lujuria - ¿te gusta? – mordió aquel pezón que torturaba con deleite.

- Si – pronuncio por primera vez todo jadeante desde que aquel acto empezó, algo que ojala nunca hubiera hecho.

- ¡Eres una puta! – le grito jalándolo de sus cabellos – ¡una maldita puta que se abre de piernas una cualquiera! – jalo mas su cabello y mordió sus labios hasta hacerles sangrar, sin importarle la cara de dolor de su ángel, "SUYO", aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Y sin esperar más abrió las piernas del moreno embistiéndolo con fuerza, penetrándolo aun con dificultada de una sola estocada, aquello dolió, dolió horrores ya que no le había preparado, teniendo como único lubricante el liquido pre seminal de su propio miembro y si para él fue doloroso adentrarse aquella cálida cavidad lo sería mucho más para el de ojos de mar.

Mas no le importo, ignoro olímpicamente aquel grito de dolor por su parte, ignoro de igual manera la sangre resbalando por su entrada, ignoro los gestos de dolor y las lagrimas que sollozaban para que parase, aun que ninguna palabra de suplica salía de sus labios.

- ¿así te gusta verdad? – le embistió con fuerza – que te duela – cada vez mas – maldita zorra – busca como único fin el placer propio – no me importa – embestía con rudeza – con quien te revuelques – cada vez mas fuerte – lo único que debes tener claro – jalo sus cabellos puesto que el de ojos azules los había cerrado por el dolor – es que sin importar quién te tome Castiel – pronuncio su nombre con asco – eres y siempre serás MIO – las embestidas era cada vez mas erráticas, más dolorosas se sentía al borde del orgasmo.

- D-Dean – dijo su nombre como un lamento después de estar en silencio por tanto tiempo – Dean…por favor …

- ¿quieres correrte eh? – tomo su miembro con su mano sin dejar de embestir para empezar a bombearlo, si saber que lo que iba a pedir el ángel era perdón, perdón por que no le odiase, perdón por defraudarle, perdón por amarle- córrete Cass – le embistió con más fuerza – quiero que te corras…que te guste como te lo hago – mordió su cuello, mientras aquellas lagrimas no dejaban de correr – eres una puta – siguió insultándole – te encanta que te folle así – le modio sin piedad haciéndole una pequeña marca – demasiado puta.

El orgasmo le golpeo de pronto sintiendo una extraña combinación de placer y dolor mientras que el cazador al sentirse abrazado aun mas se corrió dentro de él, marcándolo como suyo, dejándole en claro que nada más seria de él, para cuando salió, pudo observar como aquel caminito de semen y sangre brotaban de su entrada, miro como su blanco cuerpo estaba marcado por moretones, observo sus mordidas y las lagrimas en el rostro del ángel, lagrimas que caían a un lado ya que su cabeza estaba ladeada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, para cuando termino de violarle toda la razón le volvió dándose cuenta de que había cometido una locura.

Para cuando entendió la gravedad del asunto, estaba tan asqueado de si mismo que no supo como remediarlo no sabía cómo solucionarlo, no sabía bien como pedir perdón.

- Cass – le llamo arrepentido – Cass – quito un mechón de su rostro – yo… - intento hablar.

- ¿ya te sientes mejor? – susurro el ángel sin mirarle, levantándose poco a poco ya que estaba todo dolido.

- Cas yo no… - intento disculparse.

- Deberíamos regresar – le paro intentando limpiarse con lo que parecía su corbata – Dee y Sam deben estar preocupados.

- Cállate - todo su enojo regreso tras la mención de la chica, le jalo otra vez y le beso con lujuria con pasión pero sin una pizca de amor.

Castiel perdió la cuenta de las lagrimas que derramo, de las muchas veces que Dean le llamo o le insulto aquella tarde, también perdió la cuanta de cuantas veces se vertió el cazador en el o de las veces en las que tuvo su miembro entre sus labios, tampoco recuerda cuantas veces el cazador le mordió con hambre y cuantas le mordió en el cuerpo para marcarle, lo único que recuerda es que cada que se unían cada que se besaban, sentía aquella soledad aquella que era más grande que la de la chica aquella que pedía a gritos ser aliviada y como buen ángel Castiel iba a sanarle.

- ¿así que habéis estado toda la tarde follando como conejos eh? – les miro feliz la cazadora.

- Cállate no es de tu incumbencia – rugió el cazador mas viejo del lugar mirándola con odio.

- Se nota a leguas gruñón – la joven estudiaba a Cass y sus múltiples marcas del encuentro sexual con el cazador, Sammy se limito simplemente a callar, que su hermano estuviera de mal humor aun después del sexo era extraño, estaba sorprendido y pero tampoco iba a decir algo arriesgándose a una mordía de su hermano por lo tanto lo dejo pasar – eres un pervertido Dean - rio la cazadora feliz de al fin haber reunido a la parejita, ignorando las señales y rezando internamente que le dejaran regresar a su dimensión.

Si no estuviera tan feliz de regresar a su mundo sabría que aquello no era buena señal, si hubiera arreglado bien las cosas no tendría que enterarse por las malas, de saber que pudo evitar algo peor, nada de aquello pasaría.

%%%%%%

Apenas hubo girado la llave dentro de aquella cerradura, una sonrisa de lo más sincera apareció en su rostro, tras empujar la puerta y entrar a aquella habitación supo que aquello no podía estar mal, aquel arcángel tenía razón, se estaba enamorando de él, de Balthazar el ángel mas idiota que pudiera conocer, tampoco es que conociera muchos.

Pero ahí estaba recostado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente indicios de que dormía, dejo las bolsa que tenía en la mano de la tienda donde había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, había prometido hacer una comida casera, la cual muy pocas veces en la vida había intentado, sin embargo siguiendo el trato de enseñarle los placeres mundanos o como Balthazar lo llamaba "cosas aburridas" esa noche prometió hacerle la cena, por suerte el cuarto que había alquilado esa noche tenía una pequeña cocina.

Tras dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa se acerco un poco a la cama donde el ángel descansaba se inclino levemente para verle mejor escondiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para que este no cayera sobre su rostro y tras mirarle unos segundos planto un pequeño beso en su frente, cuando se disponía a levantarse aquel ser de mirada cálida le observaba fijamente, pronto se vio abrazada por sus brazos y jalada para quedar recostada junto a él.

- Creí que dormías – su voz sonaba algo molesta.

- Los ángeles no duermen – acaricia aquel mechón escondido detrás de su oreja.

- Me has engañado - desvió la mirada.

- Quería saber hasta donde llegarías – sonrió besando ese pedazo de cabello – esperaba que me besaras.

- Lo hice – le miro con pena.

- Hablo de un beso de verdad – suspiro.

- Yo no creo que…- mordió uno de sus labios mas en ese instante estos fueron atacados por los del rubio, abriéndose paso dentro de aquellos, devorando su boca probando su esencia.

- Balthazar – le paro alegándolo un poco – tengo que hacer la cena.

- Creí que ya estaba cenando - sonrió coqueto.

- Enserio – deciso el abrazo y se levanto para ir a la cocina, agarrándose el cabello en una coleta en el acto – te esperaba desde la tarde – empezó a preparar las cosas.

- Me llamaron en casa – bufo fastidiado al ver a la chica alejarse sentándose sobre la cama – no pude llegar antes.

- ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto dándole la espalda – y con novedad me refiero a si Dee va a regresar.

- Al parecer si – murmuro bajito más la otra alcanzo a escucharle.

- Eso es genial – le miro sonriente - ¿Qué pasa? – se preocupa al ver el rostro del ángel – Balthazar… ¿algo va mal?

- Todo – suspiro sabiendo que la joven no descansaría hasta no sacarle la verdad – no tengo los detalles pero creo que tu hermana solo ha complicado más las cosas.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: COMO YA LO HABRAN NOTADO ESTOY DECIDIDA A LIAR A TODOS O AL MENOS LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES XD


End file.
